100 Percent Music Born
by xXCROSSxGAMEXx
Summary: Hibiki Shiraga, normal 16 year old boy right? WRONG! This 16 year old happens to be the worlds only youngest music teacher and a girl! Born to the famous family of musicians, its not odd that she also is a famous musician like her father. What happens when she's accepted to the country's most elite private school not as a student but a teacher!
1. I'm the New Music Teacher

**((A/N: I seriously have trouble keeping up with stories but I just love to write I guess just one or two isn't enough XDDDD I'm such an incredible and stupid person! Dummkopf!**  
**Well, I'm writing about a 16 year old who is a teacher at Ouran and to be honest, this is sort of based on a story my friend shared with me that and I read a manga that I will not say the name because I like to keep tension XD I got into cosplay now thanks to Hetalia (thanks Prussia!) and also bought a Prussia wig (boy did my mom yell at me (_ _) ) I'm going to shut up and let you guys read on with the story but first**

**xXCROSSxGAMEXx stories/production does not own Ouran Highschool Host club,**  
**Just the Shiraga family, the plot and many other stuff that is not included in the story. Have fun while reading this story!**

**Review replies: I know! I had to go to sleep and my original one got lost so I just had to rewrite by memory XP**

**Enjoy you guys!))**

* * *

**((Sixteen years ago))**

Way beyond the life of the bright city of Tokyo was the countryside. Most city folk don't know how much peace there is and that you were sure lucky enough to know that some of your neighbors were famous people.

Beyond the life of the city, lies a white manor all surrounded by as much nature as possible and its residents were the Shiraga family. Everyday, they surround their home with as much music as possible since they were very much of high class and well respected in the modern world. They were a family that appreciated music so very much that a few of the family members worked with that particular business.

Today, Shou Shiraga and his beloved wife, Reiko, decided to have some tea in the living room which had great light and a perfect view of the beautiful white rose garden that they enjoy watching so much. Shou Shiraga was a very handsome man despite his age, black hair, blue eyes that were hidden by rectangular glasses and a mole just by the side of his mouth; he was very well known around Japan since he's a famous musician or pianist as I should say.

"How are you doing today my love?" He said gently to his wife as he wrapped his arms around the long blonde haired, green eyed womans' round belly. Not far away was their oldest son, Natsu, playing a song that could be heard all around the house. The couple had five sons, from oldest to youngest; Natsu, Yuuki, Arata, Kiyoshi, and Ikuto. They were very proud of their family, blessed with wonderful boys but it still wasn't complete. Reiko gently laid her hands above her husbands and smiled just like the times they were courting, they were the type of couple that still loved each other like how they did when they first met and so on. "In just a few weeks, our next child will be born." She said as she felt Shou rub on her belly. "What do you want it to be this time my dear?" He asked even though he knew the answer to the question. This family needed another female and maybe this time they would be lucky. Reiko looked down to her belly and smiled gently.

"I would like for this one to be a girl. ."

This was going to be another day that the Shiraga family will forever remember. Shou stood next to his wife as he held her hand while she squeezed it so tight that it might have turned purple now. Their five sons waited outside taking care of each other as a new member of the Shiraga family was about to come into the world.

"Congratulations Mr and Mrs. Shiraga, it's a beautiful baby girl." The doctor said. Both Shou and Reiko couldn't be happier as the nurse wrapped their new and first daughter and brought her to them. The baby kept her eyes shut and had a lot of black hair like her father but as soon as she opened her eyes, they shone blue like stars; shou thought that they were the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen.

"Our first daughter . . " He said gently and then let in the five brothers who looked at the little person their father was holding. Their mother looked at them and explained.  
"Children, meet your new little sister!"

"Wut shouwd we caww hur mama?" Said Arata. He had a point. There were so many names for a girl but it had to be right. Reiko looked at her husband holding their child gently and carefully heard him calling the little girl a name already.  
"Hi Hibiki. Welcome to the family." She immediately loved the name. The child was going to be special, it would have a name of a boy and yet have some hint of femininity.

Hibiki. . .that's the name of their new member . . . . hibiki…

* * *

_A babe with a beautiful gift of music,_

_words alone can't tell of such a gift and yet its soul outwears the breast,_

* * *

_**((Hibiki's P.O.V/ Sixteen years later))**_

The weather outside was great today, wasn't too cold or too hot for the early spring. This was also the time of year that in Japan, all the student will be entering school again but as for me, I already did my time. How you ask? Simple really, I graduated early with an M.D in Music Theory and a really good ability I was born with that helped me be the person I am today. Everybody knows who my family is, us Shiragas have been here for a long time and we're most well known for our love and talent in Music; you can say we're music nerds if you must but don't lose it alright? I live in the countryside of Japan just outside Tokyo. Father moved here with mother right before my brothers and I were born, you heard me, before we were born. He seemed to have wanted us to grow up without some influence of the city life bother us and mother agreed. Me being the only daughter of this family, I was really praised and everyday my family would come and tell me they love me more than air itself or I was love of their life. A reason I'm leaving this sanctuary of a house because not too long ago, the chairman of this school by the name of "Ouran Academy", came to our home in search of a new music teacher. They had to have 7 music teachers and the seventh one just happened to get sick and won't be able to work for the next couple of months, that must be some sickness to make him or her stay at home that long.

My father, Shou Shiraga, volunteered but the man thought of me to teach some number of classes full of teenagers like me. At first I was uncertain but then I gave it much thought and decided to accept even though my entire family were against it. Mother and father tried to talk me out of it as did my brothers but I made my decision. I couldn't hide myself in this house forever while as I only go out when I have a concert or event. I am qualified to teach after all since I graduated college two years ago. That's right you people, I did because I worked my ass off! (sort of.)

I was in my room looking for more things to pack for my little temporarily stay in the city since it is in Tokyo. I had some of my suitcases downstairs and now I'm here with a completly white and plain looking bedroom with empty bookcases, colorless bed sheets and there weren't any of my music sheets found on my floor, even my instruments had disappeared but I wasn't too worried about it since they were being taken by my father to my new apartment at this very moment I'm explaining everything to you. My music sheets that I cherished so much in this world were right beside me all the way and it would really piss me off if someone I didn't know or I hated, touched this precious item of mine. Especially since I keep a few mementos from when I was very little. I finally put the last piece of clothing with the other clothing I had inside my last black suitcase which wasn't that much, I live pretty simply for a 16 year old girl.

Midway toward the stairs, I stopped and thought to myself, "New freedom here I come."

The city looked huge and I could barely keep up with the street names since everything was so colorful and fast. The taxi dropped me off at my new house which was pretty cute and homey. I liked the house already but my problem is if it's too small or too big for only one person. Anyways, I got the key from the landlady to my new home and inside was white and very little furniture so it wouldn't be that much of a ruckus for the person that lived here, me. I left my luggage in my room which had a good view of the whole neighborhood and a balcony to view the sunset if you were to catch a glimpse of it and then just rushed out again with my keys so I don't look myself out of the house like Yuuki does when he plays the blonde idiot. I had to get myself checked out by the chairman at Ouran to let him know I'll be able to work right now and its a good thing my cellphone had that GPS app so I didn't had to get lost.

I ran the fastest I could without overworking myself and passed a lot of people that didn't seem to recognize who I was, that was a good thing since I hate to be surrounded by fans when I didn't have the time for it.

By the time I got there, I had a to take in to the view. An enormous school that looked pink and the gates were carefully designed to be this perfect and the walkway to the front of the school had a fountain in the middle; this school really is a playground for rich kids.

. . . . .

Maybe I should have gotten myself more dressed up than this excuse for hature couture: black slacks, worn out black vest with a plaid red tie, not-so-much-of-a-white-anymore button up shirt that I've worn plenty of times and my black dress shoes that looked like they were the only thing that was new and they were. My hair was in a mess because I didn't have time to do anything to it this early morning and I had to wear my grandfathers glasses which were a pain in the butt, they didn't make me look cool but it was the only spare glasses that my family had that were in my prescription. I'll tell you guys later on how I can't find my glasses and what happened to them, not a pretty story though. As I made my way to the front of the school, I clutched my satchel tightly and passed these students with the school uniform on, the girls took one glance at me and they started whispering. "Who's he? He's really good-looking!" They said. I almost tripped by that and almost gagged. Bloody twits~! They go to a school where the education is beyond and yet they don't know the difference between a boy and a girl. Damn you gits! I stomped angrily to the door and made my way to wherever the stupid main office was.

Sorry, I get a little mad when I get confused as a male and it's so irritating. I fixed myself with a few deep breaths and then went straight into the office where the only person in there was an older looking woman with black hair, brown eyes and a very formal business casual style. She didn't seem very pleased when she saw me in my little get up, I wouldn't either. I looked at her and she looked at me like we were having a glare off but I came here for serious business so I took my attention away and then went to get some papers the chairman entrusted me into signing. Before I handed them to the woman, I gave a reassuring smile and then said. . .

"Hello, I'm here as the new music teacher." It didn't take long for her to start laughing like I have just said a joke to her but I didn't see nothing funny about. She kept laughing until she calmed down while I looked at her with my poker face, bloody git. "Right and I'm Yuu Wasate. Seriously child, like you could be the new music teacher!"

Sigh. Just because you are young doesn't mean you shouldn't teach or graduate early right? I did it and look at me. If this woman wasn't going to believe me with my words then she would believe me when I show her the papers the chairman gave me, they were a handful and I spent some of my time filling them out than writing more music. I handed the woman my papers and a smirk grew on my face as her eyes widen more and more as she read. The thought of a person being humiliated after humiliating another has always brought me joy in situations like this and I nearly laughed at her face but I had to keep my cool.

The lady looked at me with shock as I looked at her with a determining smirk.

"You're . . you're . .!" Say your sentences right woman!

"That's right, I think. I'm Hibiki Shiraga, the new music teacher." I said and then smiled gently at her. This is going to be an interesting school.

**((A/N: *hits my head repeatingly at some random wall* AHHHHHH~! Sometimes I really hate technology because apperently I can't shut down my chrome book XP stupid laptop~! I wish I can throw it out the window but I paied a lot of money so I can replace it if I decided to shoot it. XPPP I'm so glad some people have taken a liking to my little story ^J^ I must let you know that I was listening to Hetalia's Russia Light my heart. I'm sorry I'm just so obssessed with that Russian cutie~! I might even make a Hetalia Fan fic just as soon as I figure out this chrome book and create a plot ^^;**

**I will see you guys later and review, review, REVIEW!))**


	2. The suoh and the Host Club Invite

(_**(Velcome back readers~! Sorry vor mein typing accent~! I'm practicing to be Prussia from Hetalia for Halloween *I signed up for apparel to make my costume for the seven year var outfit XDD I vill rule frau~!* I've been caught up with my classes and physics is a pain in the butt~! Especially if its honors and I barely understand vhat is vhat. First veek of school passed and then I get a school project. Really hate the class but the teacher is really cool. So, I'm extremely proud of you frau zhat you have read mein story~! Awesome Prussia zhanks you~! Right now, I shall reply to your revievs!**_

_soulheartnet : It is going to be better and I shall~!_

_Angelchick1432: You better~! OR else~! Keseseseses~!_

_Cheekysaku: Zhat vas mein attention! Ich not into mushy stuff at zhe beginning of zhe story~! Danke for zhe support~!_

_wolverrina: I imagined Hibiki sort of like tsundere ((England)) You'll vind more about zhe not as awesome as me Hibiki! ((Did you know Japan helped me write zhis story!?))_

_ihaterainbows72: HAHAHA~! Crime scene moment zhere vasn't it? I'm updating as fast as I can with all this Physics I have to do~! The host club is coming up just be patient~!_

_**Zhat is it vor zhe revievs!~! Enjoy reading and reviev~! ))**_

**_((Hibiki's P.O.V))_**

The office ladies face was so priceless I could have sworn I would have died laughing but I couldn't since I was all about respect on the outside but the inside I could talk about anyone however I want to talk about the. After the women's' little fangirling, she mentioned many times how much she loved my music, she gave me papers that needed approval of the chairman of this school and I headed my way toward his office which I realized I didn't know where it was. I sunk into depression when I realized that and then hugged my knees at a corner so no one could look at me. How could I have forgotten to ask for a map of this frigging private school~!? I just want to hit myself sometimes with a bucket on my head and just punch it. I'm such a dummkopf!

After some countless numbers of going from one hall to another, I finally reached the door that said "Chairmans office". Once I'm done with all of this I'm going to celebrate with hot ramen and mochi for not getting lost and had to call tech support or something to find my starving body. I unlocked my inner courage like how I've always done before I played at my symphonies and reached for the doorknob to only look at the back of Chairman Suoh's looking upon the window. When he heard footsteps, he turned around and the moment he saw me, he grew that smile that my mother and brothers make when they see me in a fanservice outfit; he ran towards me and then hugged the crap out of me and twirled me until I was dizzy sick.  
"OH~! It's so nice to finally meet Shou-kuns' and Reiko-chans' sweet daughter! It's an honor to have you here at Ouran Hibiki-chan~!"

What the hell!? This was a kid adult and it didn't feel right. I also forgot to mention that the Chairman, my father and mother were best friends during high school and beyond. I don't know how that happened but father told me so much of their friendship from their younger years and every time he told me, there was some sound of depression in his voice. I don't blame him for that. The insane grip he had on me was super tight and I couldn't punch him anyways so I just yelled at him.  
"Chairman, unhand me~! WAHH~!" I was beyond dizzy, my head felt like it was about to fall off so he had to set me down to get back on track. What kind of adult was he? He must be one of those adults who can't let go of their childhood personality or something. I straightened myself and looked at him with a serious look.  
"Oh HIbiki-san, you look so much like your father with that hair but your just about your mother's height!" He cooed at me and I popped a vein because I hate this family comparison opinions I get from people a barely notice or talk to. I hid my anger pretty well and continued on toward business, giving him the papers he needed to sign so I can finally teach here. I love to teach music and it brings me great joy to know that there are others willing to know more about music just like father and I. Suoh-san happily signed my papers gave me all I needed for my classes, AP Orchestra, AP Music theory, Latin Choir, Show Choir and so many more. I'm starting to like this school already as I put the folder with the name of my students in my satchel with my music sheets. I proudly smirked and made my way toward the door until Suoh-san stopped me by calling me by my name.

"Hibiki-san, I must tell you that the students refuse to play ever since their last teacher had taken a leave of absence." He said to me. I pause for a moment and then smiled again and adjusted these oversized glasses that really annoy me. "Rest assured Suoh-san, I'll take care of this problem. I am Hibiki Shiraga after all."  
"That's good. I wish you well Music prodigy."

This school was huge, I hated to admit it but it was. Everywhere I turned there just seemed to me more and more hallways and more and more twists and turns. I've been accustomed with small houses and a manor but with a school this big, how do its students find themselves to their classes with these hallways~!? It took me another fifteen more minutes to know where the hell I was going and I ended up at the north wing of the Music hall and my classroom was numbered Music Room R-5. Peculiar number but it sounded awesome and cool so I liked it. I reached slowly to the mahogany double doors and opened them in a gentle manner so I wouldn't damage anything, anything beautiful should be cared for and so on like an instrument. When I entered the classroom, the whole room became quiet and looked at me like any other student to them but not wearing the uniform. I'm going to be their teacher so why would I want to dress as my students? Besides, before I left the chairman's office, he told to not get involved with any student here in a romantic relationship. Like I ever would, sure that type of category is shunned upon in modern society and its popular in shojo mangas but what do I know? Anyways, I walked toward the board and wrote my name quickly in cursive with the chalk.

Hibiki Shiraga.

I then turned around and saw their faces like they just talked to their favorite famous person. "I'll let you all on something. I did not come here to play 'celebrity' alright? The chairman has told me that all of you refuse to play and or sing. Tell me . . Why?" I asked in a sinister smile and I felt the presence of the females in here blush while the boys grew nervous. All I wanted to know as to why they decided to stop playing and one brave soul decided to rise up and speak for everyone else.  
"We don't play unless Yumehito-sensei is here." A boy said and I just froze there like the news of Music has been outlawed everywhere in the world. I dropped the piece of chalk on the floor and it broke into little pieces that you could hardly count them now.

Yumehito! THE OSAMA YUMEHITO, WAS THEIR TEACHER~!

'This changes everything.' I thought to myself as I let out a deep sigh and went back to the board to write out their assignment. It wasn't going to be much, just write out who they are, what their family does, any family members and what they want to be after they leave Ouran. "I want you all to get a piece of paper and write about yourself. As soon as you finish, you may do whatever you wish as long as you are quiet."

Did it surprise them that I wasn't going to put them to work immediately?  
It did. Father always told me that to know your students, one must go to step one and take it easy, get to be friends with them. Any he's right. Everyone started the assignment immediately since I saw them write on their desks or whatever they had for support, they really did what I did and that made me happy. They wrote and wrote until they finished the assignment and handed them into me for me to read them. One girl, Mika Namikaze, wrote about her parents being involved in the environment and wanted to become a music therapist. Another one, Kyo Hitotose, wanted to be governor.

After a while, class was over and was time for lunch. I stayed behind for a little while so I could put them and read them once I get home. Where I put them was between my music sheet and my other stuff, their dreams should be cherished as much as possible so they are close to what I care. It's a responsibility of a teacher to care for one's students and that includes to support their dreams of their future. I was hopelessly lost when I decided to be all that and say "look, I know my way here!" but I just made it worse and I started to hear my stomach growl like its about to eat itself. If I didn't find myself out of this hallway soon, they will sent out a search group to look for my starving body somewhere in the corner. That could have happened if I didn't see some students going to the lunchroom and I just happened to follow them since I was new here. Boy, was I glad that I found the lunchroom, it looked like heaven from my point of view. There it was, the delicious food that had all these special ingredients that made it even more incredible to eat and I hate very extravagant food. Who cares at this point~!? I'm hungry and got in line so fast, I had to apologize to some people that I bumped into. I looked at the cook and the food and back at the cook with a delightful smile that looked like Rin from Blue exorcist.

"I would like the A lunch, F salad and iced tea please!" I said and when I got my food, I was tapping my fingers on my tray to occupy my time but it only made things slower and my ticket to eating lunch happily seemed to leave me and fly away from me. Why must you do this to me time!?

"That will be 23,00 yen." Someone said out of the blue and for a moment I thought it was god but I was wrong when I looked at the lady that asked for my money. Luckily father always gives me an allowance of 5 million yen a month and as of now I have. . . .18 billion but I only have sixty thousand on me so I decided to give her 30,000. She seemed surprised of the money and when I showed my teacher I.D. Why do people confuse me as a student here~!? "Keep the change." I said and happily walked toward and empty table, able to clearly hear every persons whisper about me, from teacher to student. I was too busy to even pay attention as I slowly ate my lunch and it reminded me of Sebastians cooking. . . . .

I actually kinda miss my home with my family. . . .

'GRR! Don't think of that! You came here to live on your own so pay attention to the reality!'

I said and slapped myself to stop thinking of that, the reason I left home was to live on my own and to see how the people in the city live. I also came here because I felt sympathy for poor Yumehito-san becoming sick, he and father are my idols. Well, no time for telling my entire life story, got to read these essays and write more for Natsu-nii.

**_((Tamaki's P.O.V))_**

Not too long ago, my father called me out to his office to tell me of a new arrival at this school. He seemed pretty happy and that made me wonder who this person was, he didn't tell me who the person would be so I was left here to wonder who they were. As I made my stroll through the lunchroom and many of the Host clubs clients there, I spotted someone with a hair color I wasn't used to seeing here as this school. "E-excuse me ladies." I said and made my way to the boy who was all by himself. He didn't notice me until I sat down next to him and I didn't notice how he looked like till he turned toward me and I was amazed at the shade of blue he had for his eyes. He could be a halfie like honey-senpai asks me.

"Um.. can I help you?" He asked as he finished eating whatever he had in his mouth. I smiled brightly at him and took his hand to shake it.

"Hi! I'm Tamaki Suoh, class 2-A. You're new here right?" I asked him and he took his hand back once I finished saying who I was. He nodded and smiled slightly.

"Yeah, I'm Hibiki. Nice to meet you too, I'm - - "  
"Thats good! Hey have you heard of the Ouran Host club?!" I asked him and he looked at me with a tilt of his head that reminded me so much of Haruhi, so cute!

"Host club?" He asked and I smiled.

"Yeah, you can come and stop by after school but you better come or else." I said and he just looked a bit shocked. He looked so serious at first but then he made all these cute faces!

"Uh . .sure but I'm not a-."

"Great! See you then Hibiki!" I yelled at him since I had to leave to get my lunch. He was a really interesting guy, he had these music sheets scattered around everywhere so he must be some kind of music scholarship student who must be a musical genius like Shiraga. I can't wait to see Hibiki-kun at the club!

_**((A/N: oh Tamaki. . . .**_  
_**I got really lazy here and there especially at the last part where its just Tamaki's P.O.V. I'm a horrible fanfiction writer! Shun me to the bottom reaches of hell and leave me there to die of a sisyphean act! Well, I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner because my parents cut off the internet for a while and I had to 'borrow' my cousins internet to finish this. TT~TT Forgive me you guys!**_  
_**Also, I've been busy making my Hetalia OC's ((Luxembourg and Mexico*North and south or I'll make Mexico and some city from south mexico)) I love your review everyone and I'll try my best to bring you the best from the best! A biento!**_

_**P.S: I'm in music theory class and I learning step by step on music so that way I don't have to hate myself if I happen to make a mistake! Trying to be serious as possible with these stories!))**_


	3. A teacher as a Host!

_**((A/N: Yes! thank you so much for these favorites follows that if just brings me joy! I know you guys are like mad at me for posting such short chapters. That even make me mad because remember, I write from what I can remember from my story in Quotev. Yes, I first wrote this story on Quotev~! If you guys have a quotev account look me up and send it to my email or something. ((my school blocked facebook, youtube and quotev TT~TT)) My username is the same as this one! Anyways, I'm glad you guys love this~! and now I shall do some review replies!**_

_SmolderingBlackRose: /shot NO! I also hate these chapters are like super short than what I want them to be and its so stupid! GGRR~! I hate myself for that~! Glad you're enjoying the story so far. . . . The last thing I want my character to do is to fall in love with Kyouya at first sight ((sure I like that kid of stuff but that doesn't fit her personality! THis Kyoya parring will turn out amazing just you wait!_

_Jafc: Thnxs for liking the story. I shall keep updating because you asked so nicely. :)_

_Sailor-Ruby-13: OMG!~! Okay! ^J^_

_Wolverrina: Welcome back! I got mistaken as a boy when I went to the mall to the bookstore *that is a story I shall tell later* I love this story! And I'm glad you love it too~!_

_**Well I hope you're all happy that I'm actually doing this. New update for my lovelies~! Enjoy~!))**_

_**((Hibiki's P.O.V))**_  
"Okay and that's how the solemnization of do, re, mi, fa, sol, la was introduced by Guido D' Arrezo." I said as I gave all of my students study sheets for a quiz in 2 weeks. It talked all about from the time monks had to memorize their music to the time solemnization was invented. This is Music Theory after all. Most of my students have come to love me for I wasn't going to give them very hard homework on my first day on the job and they loved how I taught the class. However, they had to part with their now favorite teacher as the bell rung indicating that the school day is finally over. It wasn't over until I gave them their final assignment for them to do.

"I want you all to bring in a piece of your favorite song by Friday and give me some of the elements of music. Class dismissed!" And just like that, everyone rushed out of the class while I stayed behind and packed up all my things to head on over to the Host club room. I couldn't deny the request because it's like I'm indebted to him, father was indebted to suoh-san when they were younger and he did tell me to be nice to the heir of the Suoh family fortune. (_ _/)

I got out my Ipod and scrolled down to my playlist full of songs from Russia, I had artists ranging from Tina Karol to Vitas. I love to listen to music from around the whole world, music that speak Russian, Ukrainian, Belorussian, German, Swedish, French, Italian, Spanish, English, Chinese, Korean, Dutch and of course Japanese. If you see me with my headphones in my ears, you can probably guess that something bad happened to me and I don't want to talk to anyone. The person that made me upset was none other than that Tamaki Suoh, the son of the chairman of the school. I didn't think in a million years I would have a chance to meet him but now that I met him, I regret it because that wanker thought I was a boy! A BOY! And a student! A STUDENT! If I ever have the chance to be alone with the halfie, I'll slit his throat. Walking along the schools halls were so confusing and I still haven't gotten the hang of getting around the school! I'm going to die here if I don't find the freaking room that half french wanker told me about soon. I don't even think he told me of the room number . . . . .

. . . . . . . .  
. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

_That bloody git~! He was the one that bragged about his stupid host club so how come he forgot to mention his club room number! Damn you French nitwit!_

I kept walking, no, more like stomping angrily around the hallways with anger in my eyes and a thirst for vengeance until I came across another music hallway at the south wing. There was this really ornate door that intrigued me more and I just happened to look at the top of the door, the sign said Music room 3. This music room could have a piano and I'm dying to play and make the sweet melody of a nearby piano. Little did I know what was about to come. I reached out for the handle and turned the doorknob 90 degrees to open the door and find out that this whole room is as bright as hell and then some heavenly music and millions of rose petals flew to my face. I could have almost choked since one did flew in my mouth! After that nonsense, I looked up to see at least seven figures all together and one was sitting down on what looked like a chair. Then I heard their voices. . .

"Welcome." They all said in unison. All I did was look straight at them with a "what the bloody hell is going on here" look and I just tried to ignore whatever the hell is happening. Didn't work out too well when I tried to get out of here and then I had to be stopped by a certain french nitwit. "Hibiki-kun you made it!" He happily smiled and that smile was beaming and somehow blinded me. I seriously want to hit him but I must behave, must control my anger . . .for father. . .  
"Yeah . . .I didn't come here on purpose . ." I said, looking somewhere else because I found the left wall so interesting than Tamaki. The wall is actually more interesting thought, there was something on it that I couldn't recognize but oh well.

"No matter~! You have come and at a perfect time too! I was just telling about your amazing music abilities to these wonderful people!" He's so energetic, like his father and like how father told me. There has to be something wrong with this halfie, something that just gives that vibe of him being an idiot. . .

"Ah thanks, I think. " I said strolling around for a bit till my eyes reached the most beautiful thing I have ever seen, a ebony grand piano that was beyond perfect, you had to come up with another word of perfection to describe how perfect this piano was. My hand let themselves glide through the sleek cover and then through the keys, one note was enough to convince me that it would have been a sin to have not played this beautiful instrument. Heck, it would have been a sin to have even touch or look at it.

With no will to control my body, I sat down on the bench, carefully looking as to where my hands were to be and adjusted these glasses that I have always hated and then began to play one of my favorite piano pieces that I taught myself in Austria 5 years ago, _liebestraum No. 5 - Liszt._

Nothing was soothing to me like how me hearing music or playing music calms my nerves down, it helps me concentrate or pull me out of a mood that I don't want to end up permanent.

_Music is my life . . .my heart, my soul, my sanity . . . ._

After I had finished playing, I had paused for a while and thought of a name for my new beloved instrument, I think I might want to call this magnificent beauty _Arthur_ since I always wanted and_ Arthur,_ before I heard applause from the 'Host club' and turned my attention toward them. They all clapped for me. . . . "See? What did I tell you guys!? Isn't he great!?" Tamaki said as he patted my shoulder as I had begun to collect my stuff. If I didn't get back home in one hour, my family will be calling the police force soon and look all over Japan for me, that happened to me one time and they called the army! Tamaki seemed to have known I was about to leave since I was heading out the door and he happened to stop me when I was so close to have left.

"Where are you going Hibiki?" He asked me. I gave him a poker face since I was too busy to even glare at him but I had to be serious about all this, I really need to get home and see that the internet installment is okay and make sure the landlady doesn't change satellite. You expect that my family would have a home here in the city but no. All my life, I have lived in isolation from the city life, the country is my home over all this but I was just curious on how everyone lived here. It's too crowded for me.  
"Hibiki, why can't you stay?" Tamaki asked me again. "I can't stay, I need to get home because my family will be worried." That was a bunch of bull, I wasn't lying either thought, father said he would call me after my first day here but that wasn't going to happen if Tamaki was keeping me here in the forsaken place that is only meant for the world of beautiful men. . . . . . .

. . . . . .

. . . . .

_Did I just call them beautiful?!_

I turned around again to head out the door but Tamaki blocked my path again and but his hands on my shoulders with that smile still in his face.  
"At least stay for a while your parents will understand. We're inviting you to the host club!" He exclaimed as I just stood there in shock and dumbfounded.

_WHAT?!_

_~/+/~_

One day, six hours and thirty minutes into this whole mess, I never expected all of this when I decided to come and teach here.

'_Remember the old family saying,'Nothing is ever really lost to us as long as we remember it.'_

I should be at home unpacking my things and my 'friends' Violet the flute, Anya the violin, Alister the cello and Matthew my piano. Everything was making me depressed especially not going to London to my relatives house like father talked about. I could have if I knew this was going to happen, this is one of the moments I wished I had the ability to see the future.

'_Father. . . you and everyone else raised me well and I wanted to find out a new emotion but I never expected to meet an idiot who mistakes me as a student when I'm supposed to be a teacher. Now I'm a slave to this nonsense of a host club.'_

Everywhere I looked it was the boys tending to the girls with the yellow dresses while I just sat near the piano like Tamaki said. It was relaxing to me because no one dared came to talk to me from the way I looked like, who would come to me with hearts in their eyes?

"I heard you adopted a little stray puppy into the club Tamaki."

_What?! You did not just call me - I'm actually very rich you slut!_  
Am I pissed off?! Bloody hell I am! I just threw on what was unpacked and nobody knows but this is hautre couture arse!  
"Yes, I found him in the lunchroom writing music. A genius but need a little help with his looks. He wouldn't last out there if I didn't find him.: Tamaki was suddenly flowed by roses and some kind of heavenly light floating above him. This room just beats the odds of reality doesn't it?

"I can hear everything you know Prince Charming!" I liked being a teenager, I can mess with other teenagers and I graduated early from all school and now I just teach. Join my army~!

All the girls at his table and the others just turned at my direction with a 'who are you' look. Behind these spectacles, I laughed inside my soul. Tamaki turned around and he saw me smiling, waving at him and sitting near_ Arthur_. I swear, I thought I saw a light bulb up above his head lighting up.  
"Speak of the devil, Hibiki, you should play again now that you have a true audience!"

What's this guy doing to my life? Did father feel like this when he was in school with Suoh-san? I turned my whole self around not wanting to even look at the fool but all the girls looked at me really wanting me to play them a song. My head was running through all the modern songs that I spent hours playing like _Yiruma, SID, Winter Sonata_ or that _Vocaloids Cantarella_ song. I sighed in defeat as I found myself going up to Arthur and tuned him a bit before I could even play. Out of all the songs I decided to play, I played Kiss the Rain - Yiruma, the lullaby song Natsu played for me when I was little. Like I said before, music is my life, my soul, my whole being.

_Arthur_ was behaving well as I struck each note, he was a beautiful piano that I have said it is a sin to not play him and even play him.

I finished with an enormous applause and the girls crying a bit saying it was beautiful and sweet. That was an achievement because this song was part of my childhood, they were calling my childhood beautiful. I stepped down and just walked around toward this girl that looked like trouble. She started to laugh when I passed by.  
"They have no special interest you. Just because you play music doesn't mean you're special enough for anyone's attention."  
If it we were not in front of people, I would hurt her so bad, I don't care if someone said '_he hit a girl'_! I am a girl!  
"I'm sorry, I was talking to myself." Yeah right bitch, I know a mean girl when I see her.

~/+/~

I'm happy, the host club was closed for the day which meant I get to go home right? WRONG! Tamaki wanted to introduce the club to me.

Right now he introduces them to me!?

"Hibiki, as part of the host club, you have to know your co-workers. I'm president and Vice president is my friend Kyoya Ootori." This boy with glasses, raven hair, onyx or grey-colored eyes was standing before me and the sound of his surname shocked me on the inside but I remained calm on the outside. Father would be surprised that I have met an Ootori in my lifetime, Ootori is the name of the man that tried taking mother from father.  
"Next are the troublemakers, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." Those were the twins that were bloody gingers~! I have nothing against gingers since my uncle is a ginger, I knew those bloody gingers from my last class, great. "Our oldest members Takashi Morinozuka and Mitsukuni Haninozuka, Mori and Honey for short." There was this boy, short black hair, black eyes, tall and wore this blank expression on his face, next to him was a kid, blond hair, brown eyes, cute face, holding a pink bunny and just blown away, sort of, by him being one of the oldest of this club. He smiled at me and it was cute.

"Last but not least, our newest club member before you, Haruhi Fujioka." Now here was an individual that was sort of interesting. He had brown hair, brown round eyes, and very girlish features for a boy. Reminds me of me from this morning.

"Mi'lord, how are we going to accept him as part of the club? He's not exactly host club material." The twins just dropped the bombshell, they just called me ugly didn't they?! It's not my fault that I couldn't unpack all my clothes that were cooler than what I'm wearing, you shouldn't judge people by how they look arseholes!  
God, now I remember why I wanted to graduate from high school soon enough.  
I looked at everyone and they all agreed, not Haruhi though, he looked smart enough to stay out of their foolishness. He should because I feel like the foolishness is contagious.  
"Hm . .appearance is a problem. Maybe if we took off his glasses he'd look better." Kaoru just stepped up and reached over for my glasses, I had to keep telling myself that can't slap him or punch him. He took them off and looked shocked like hi brother next to him.

"I need those glasses you know! My doctor says I'm very far sighted so I need to keep those at all times!" I waved my arms around like crazy hoping I could retrieve my glasses or punch them by 'accident' but Tamaki had to push the away and stared at me directly in the eyes; it was uncomfortable being stared at for who knows how long. Isn't it this the part some killer loses his cool and starts murdering or am I thinking of something else?

"Hikaru! Kaoru" He said startling me and then these twins came out again with the school uniform in their hands. Don't they know I'll get in trouble to pose a student?! No because they don't know I'm a their teacher~!  
"Yes sir!" They took me each in their arms and pulled me away from 'Prince Charming' after he said "Kyoya, get me my hair stylist!" and "Mori-senpai, go get some even better glasses for Hibiki!"

_What the bloody hell is going on!?_

_~/+/~_

Arseholes~! I won't let this go you know! These glasses are going to be hard to adjust to and I rejected the uniform. I put on my black vest from my bag and my looked neater from when I cut it. One last time, I looked at myself in the mirror, looking like my brother Yuuki from his younger years.

"Tamaki . ."

"About time or are you having trouble?" He asked and I pulled away the curtains to my left, everyone just froze at my transformation. I just adjusted my outfit a little with the vest and my hair is neater now so everything is okay. I adjusted my glasses one more time and I saw perfectly, the book way behind them, Mansfield Park. "You look so cute~! Hibi-chan~!" Honey-san said and I swear I saw some cute hearts and flowers floating up above him.  
"Who knows, he could be great profit." I'm not a sale item Ootori~! "Rich bastards. . ." I heard Haruhi say and I agree with him on this. Even though I'm rich, I hates these blue bloods that can be so stubborn or egocentric.

"Okay Hibiki, time to show off that musician suave!"

What?! I did not sign up for this when I got the job! Get me out of this God~!

_I just wish someone could step up and say 'he's a teacher!' I'm a teacher everyone~~~_

**_((A/N: OKay here is the long awaited update of the chapter that you people craved for! It was harder than I though since I had to dig through my stuff in my room *it now looks like WWll with all that mess around on my floor and many other places* and 'stole' my sisters Ipod to access my quotev and memorize the freaking story that day~! I could have spent my day watching Doctor who or something~! Yeah, I'm about to show you guys a pic of my sweet beloved Hibiki~!_**

**_I pictured her almost like Fushimi Saruhiko from K fs71/f/2012/291/a/2/fushimi_saruhiko_by_ _**

**_or like this . . I was really debating about this. If this story if shorter that you have expected, I'm terribly sorry about that~! TT~TT I keep trying to make the chapters longer but this is what happens, they turn short~~ And I'm having fun~! Btw, how do you guys like combine two or pics into one like say I want to put a collage of the Shiraga family. PM me the link on to which is the best and before I say my goodbyes . . . REVIEW~! Thats my only wish~! REVIEW MY LOVELIES~! XDDDDD _**

**_There was also something else that I wanted to talk to you people about but I now completely forgot about it XDDD silly me~! Well, abiento! Don't forget to review and stuff and . ._**

**_Prussia: *kicks my door down* Kesesesesese~! Hey frau~! *gives me a devilish smirk and then carries me away from the computer*_**

**_Me: WAHH~! Not cool Prussia~! Wait . . .! Where the hell is your hand at now~?!))_**


	4. Guess who I am?

_**((A/N: *dances like england from hetalia when he's in his butler outfit to the song barbra streisand - duck sauce* YEAHH~! *notices the audience and freezes* Ahhh. . . .Welcome back you guys ^_^; Ignore what you just saw/read because that vodka was strong on me. So, there was a love hate relationship with the last chapter and it was longer too *thank kami-san for that!* I can assure you, I did that for a purpose. Review reply time~!**_

_Sailor-Ruby-13: Yay~! I hope so too since the tensions killing me ._

_CheekySaku: I'm sorry you feel that way. I made my OC speak her mind when she's like really irritated about something and she wasn't irritated enough. That and my friend suggested to write that . . .big mistake._

_SmolderingBlackRose: *giggle* I'm glad you liked it! Poor Hibiki, you'll learn more about this chica once you read more and thats what I planned but not too shoujo like since I want to base it on what can happen in reality (sort of)_

_Wolverrina: Well you got the twins since they have her class last period XDD But thats not the case, I'm waiting for the right moment for her to explode and reveal all or someone stumbling on something of her private life._

_KikuneRion: Well, I was thinking differently about that ^_^; I must go back to my notes (I always make notes about my story before I write) Sure, I'll try to edit as frequently ^^_

_Sarah: . . . . . Oblivious ones. . . . .Believe it or not, I'm not happy with what I wrote with Hibiki having to be a host just like that. . I need a co-author to help me with this but what can I complain? Oh well, and I kind of scare myself now that I'm talking about classical music (I did my research and talked to my music theory teacher . .I'm actually worried cause I spent all my time writing the previous chapter listening to nothing but classical music)_

_**So basically, all your replies were about her spilling the beans. -.- WELL! ALRIGHTY THEN~! I'm going to shut up and then get the story on the go~! ACTION!**_

_**P.S: Manhwas are just so colorful with their cover pics and stuff ^/^))**_

**_((Hibiki's P.O.V))_**

Be strong, distinguished and elegant. Must be dedicated to extensive research!

I, HIbiki Shiraga, can only go so far. Apparently, by the moment I stepped through those gates, I was doomed to meet Tamaki Suoh, heir to the Suoh fortune and the son of Yuzuru Suoh, friend of my fathers. When I befriended him, he invited me to the Ouran Host club and was forced to become a Host. What they don't know is that I'm a teacher subbing for a sick music teacher and now, I'm in this mess I don't know how to get out of right now. I'm also a girl and apparently only the chairman knows that.

"HIbiki-kun, what are your hobbies?"  
"I heard you play the other day, it was beautiful. What else do you play?"  
"And your eyes, they're so pretty. Are you a foreigner?"

These girls . . .were asking me these questions I would hear in interviews, better one than the paparazzis thought but still as curious. I took a tablet prescribed by my doctor. I'm not sick, its just that I don't feel very comfortable talking to new people for very long, I somehow get fevers. "I mostly spend my time playing the piano, violin, cello, harp, guitar and I tend to sing a little. I'm fully Japanese, the eyes are just within the family. " I said as calmly as I could, I don't want these girls to like, I'm the teacher! If I had the guts to tell Tamaki Suoh I was a teacher, I wouldn't be in here or this situation! If this keeps up, they would chase after me like they chase Kuji-chan from that Masuri Hino story! And I'm young!

_I'll make up a story; half lie and half true and they'll never know!_

"Oh. . . you're a child prodigy? What's it like?" The girl with the longest hair asked me looking all sad, I never saw a problem with having a gift but to have one made you have to sacrifice a lot.  
"I was homeschooled in the country and my father made me practice playing his instruments daily. When he plays, he can make anyone fall in love with his music, that's how my mother fell for him." All the girls went 'AWW' at the cute 'how my parents met' story that made me want to gag myself since I hate mushy stories even though they are pretty romantic and sweet but . . .

"As I practiced, I couldn't play with the other kids, I cared of nothing else but that special connection me and my father shared while we played together. I enjoyed every moment of playing moonlight sonata with my father."

I felt myself smile just like when I hear music that is just perfect. All the girls just blushed and steam blew out of their ears.

_No~! I made it even worse! Curse the English within me!_

_**((Normal P.O.V))**_

Hibiki Shiraga had just been selected, more liked volunteered, to fill in one of the music professors at Ouran Academy but what she didn't know is that she'll have to meet Tamaki Suoh, son of Yuzuru Suoh who happened to be the chairman of the school. Yuzuru strictly told Hibiki to never involve herself in any romantic relationship with any of her students, that was until she was to encounter Tamaki Suoh and had decided to maker her into a host. What everyone, except the chairman and the staff, don't know that Hibiki Shiraga is their teacher, a female and the famous musician that has been the buzz ever since she made her debut in society. Poor soul, all she wanted is to be known like a teacher but that seemed to be proven impossible so far. Everything is new to her, from her new look to the straightforwardness of the students here at the academy. The only thing missing was the great attention, I call it spying, from the host club members, the main culprits: Tamaki Suoh and Kyoya Ootori. They were amazed by their new members sense of style to woo the girls, the true way of a musician to do so.  
"A. . . .A .. .A….!?" Stuttered Tamaki, he was at the loss of words. "He has that true musician suave. It wouldn't surprise me if he really was one and talked of nothing but music."

"Tamaki-sama, tell me you're not ignoring your guests are you?"

"I'm sorry my princess, I was just concerned by our newest member. He really has talent in music you know."  
"Huh? You actually listened to his music?" The girl asked, actually shocked that Tamaki would do such a thing. Listen to the type of music that commoner plays? Well, if only she and many others knew that the boy, girl, was Hibiki Shiraga.

"Yes, whoever his father is, he must be proud of him." Tamaki said. For some unknown reason, the minute he saw the boy at the lunch room, he knew that he and the music prodigy had to be friends. While talking to his clients, he noticed Hibiki coming toward his direction. In Hibiki's POV, she wanted to go by the window to take a breather. "Hibiki!"  
By the call of her name, she turned toward the 'friend' sitting by the girl she was talking to the other day. She had brown hair, like most of the girls here at this school, brown eyes but something about her screamed snake-like evil mistress. Hibiki didn't say anything though, it may anger her by the thought that she is thought to be of middle class even talk to the girl who even assumed that.  
"Allow me to introduce to you my regular . . princess Ayanokoji."

_Princess?_ Hibiki thought, _I bet every pretty girl Prince Charming sees he calls princess._

No doubt about it Hibiki.

_**((Hibiki's P.O.V))**_

_Regular . . .the great princely type has to have a regular or two._

Back to meeting 'Princess Ayanokoji', I still remembered what she said to me, she might pretend to not know but I know from a lot of experience that she's out for some kind of revenge. Right now, I couldn't do much but smile pretty for the camera.  
"Pleased to meet you!" And then I was pounced by Tamaki who had this blush look my family have when I do something cute, everything I did in front of them was cute.  
"That embarrassed smile was just adorable!" Hearts went everywhere and I couldn't breathe anymore because of the crushing hug this bastard was giving me. What is it with this family and hugs?!

"Unhand me you fobbish twit!" I managed to say, I picked up a few words from my relatives in London so now I have some kind of British accent.  
"Um. . .Tamaki-sama. . . ?" I would be nervous too girl but I'm actually being squeezed to death here! He began twirling around and holding me high like I'm an adorable puppy. Do I look like I'm small?! I was left with no chance but to call for help.  
"Mori-san! Help me!" As fast as how Tamaki hugged me, Mori pried me off the princess embrace and put me over his shoulder but not before seeing this light blush on his face. Tell me he didn't touch me on my chest!  
I looked back to Tamaki and he was surprised at how fast it was. He just shook it off and smiled again.  
"Okay, come back to daddy's embrace~!3" He said. I told myself not to make a fist and punch him so I just gritted my teeth and yelled at him.  
"No way! I already have a father and five who act like him, I don't need anymore wannabes you french frog!"  
"Ahahahahahahahaha~!"

Unbeknownst to me, Ayanokoji was glaring at the scene before her.

~/+/~

My satchel was missing and I could have sworn it was by my desk near the board. I need it badly because the students next assignments are in there as well as the music for this important movie, something to do with a William Shakespeare play, Hamlet I think. I looked out in the window to the pond and I saw all my books, my music sheets and my photo album filled with inspiration. I began sprinting but I came across Ayanokoji in the middle of the hall, she was just standing there like she was just waiting for me. When I passed her, I stepped just a few feet ahead of her with my back turned toward her. Whatever she has against me, I most certainly didn't like it one bit.

"You look great, better than that disgrace of a look you had before. By the first look, you look like any student here. It's such a pity it can't match your background." She chuckled. I turned back to her with anger burning in my eyes and I can't hit her, that's against my principles of being provoked and a 'gentleman'. Stupid me taking on this job. There wasn't time to be angry, I had to fish out my notes before they all get ruined and the deadline is in four days. As I got there, I took off my shoes, socks, rolled up my sleeves and pants and just began to retrieve the easy-to-get wet stuff and 10% only seemed hopeless to read. Mean girls weren't something I didn't know about, they're everywhere no matter how hard you try to get out of their hold and looks like my mean girl #7 is Ayanokoji.

"Life just like being a bitch to me huh? That doesn't matter now, I have to find that bloody phone and album plus the kids school work."

My hands are worthless when it comes to stuff like this especially water, I hate water. I can't swim and nor do I ever want to because I will always carry a lifejacket like when I went on that cruise to Mexico, I had on the lifejacket the entire time and water has been very traumatizing for me since I was little. I'll spare you my sob story because I don't want none of your pity and since someone will be coming to interupt me "Hey Hibiki! You didn't come to the Host club early ! Why's your bag all wet?" I told you I was going to be interrupted but I was too busy to answer him right away as I rolled up my sleeves even more. Tamaki stood silent for a moment and heard something, not the wind blowing or the trees rustling.

He listened carefully to my weeping . . .

Yes. I, Hibiki Shiraga, am crying. I never cried to anyone beside my family and I never cried to bullying before because I always found my way to get myself out of things buys that girl threw my belongings to this pond without remorse and judged me by just how I looked and even judged my music, music that my father taught me, music that came from my heart. And somewhere in this pond, my times with him are down under my feet starting to wash away.

"You're looking too slow!" I was distracted by Tamaki's shirt flying off him and now him bending down in the water to help me find the rest of my belongings.  
"Woah~! Y-you don't need to help, I'll do fine by myself finding it!" I tried to pry him out of the pond but damn my weak grip and he kept pestering!  
"Idiot, you're slow by myself! A good friend helps out another friend!"

_Friend . . . He considers me as a friend?_

"Boss sure does the weirdest things for the new guy." I quickly turned to see Kaoru and Hikaru with the others just following behind them. "We're going to have to close the club for today." Kyoya said already taking off his glasses, his watch and whatever he had to like everyone else. Mori and the twins took off their shirts and at one point, Mori caught a fish.

_Maybe . . .I looked at them all wrong . . they seem to stick up for one another . . . ._

_Like a family . . ._

"Found something!" Haruhi yelled and held up a rectangular item with a lot of stickers and a charm of a penguin and a blue gem. I walked toward him carefully and he handed me my cell phone.  
"Sorry Hibiki, that must have costed a fortune." Haruhi apologized but I put on a smiling face. "It's fine. I only liked it because it was easy to use. Luckily, my father has the same version so he might be able to help me out." The phone was gone and no use of trying to turn it on, bloody cellphone. About a minute later, Kyoya found my album and I quickly took it from his hands to see if anything was ruined. To my great relief and luck, they weren't ruined, perfect shape.  
"What is it?" He asked after I put it with my other belongings. "Something that I could never part with."  
"How did your things end up in the pond Hibi-chan?" Honey-san asked me but I got distracted by something flying by the window. Now that I regained my cool, I decided not to tell the truth.

"I got clumsy I guess." I said and next thing I knew is that I found myself talking to the most meanest girl I have come faced to. When she requested me, I immediately thought she was planning something to make me upset. Not this time you bitch.  
"You had everyone in the host club helping you look for that music that is nothing but pieces of trash."  
The atmosphere suddenly changed from calm to menacing as she leaned closely to threaten me. "It's best to stop chasing a fantasy that'll never come true. Even dragging in Tamaki-sama will do you no good for you. You only have his interest because of your background, I'm only telling you this because there are those who might question your relationship and get the wrong idea."  
That spoiled bitch! She's the mean girl that gets jealous that easily, I hate their type. And she's judging me because of what I wore. That suit was worth twenty thousand US dollars and I wore it in my messy fashion because I was in a rush that morning. What was it going to take for her to back off?!

"You know, you shouldn't judge other just because you're jealous." I looked back at her and she was shocked but it didn't last long. She reached her hand toward me slowly and in a flash, swiftly tried to grab my collar but I rose and ended up knocking the table and Ayanokoji pretend to fall and I on top of her and soon let out a shriek.

"AAHHHHHHHHH~! Someone help me~! Hibiki just assaulted me! Help! Teach this commoner a lesson!"

_I worked my arse off just to get into this school while you just sit there and play music!_  
_You don't belong here!_  
_Go home to your mum!_  
_Bloody foreigner! You'll never get anywhere with your silly little music!_

**_It's happening again . . ._**

**SPLASH**

Water was spilled all over me and Ayanokoji but I was still in shock to move even just a little. I'm not going to cry though, I already had my moment not too long ago and I hate showing any emotion to anyone.  
"W-why did you do that?" The 'princess' asked to Hikaru and Kaoru while Tamaki helped her up as Kyoya helped me. "Tamaki, that boy just assaulted me." And she's still trying to convince others with that fake horror look. Bloody brat. Tamaki gently wiped her wet bangs out of her face and stared at her with an emotionless look.  
"It's a shame . . .you threw Hibiki's belongings into the pond."  
"H-how do you know? Do you have any proof?" She stuttered and then Kyoya showed her a picture of her throwing my satchel in the pond.  
"You know, you are a beautiful girl but your inside is horrible . . .if there's one thing I know it's Hibiki who would never be that kind of person."

How did this happen? I didn't need their help, I could have handled this myself but they just had to because I was in trouble. This is how I lived for sixteen years, being protected by the ones I love twenty-four/seven and one day, I got tired of it; I'm not a helpless damsel in distress. I don't always need my mother or family or friends to comfort me, I'm perfectly okay to protect myself!  
"Tamaki you . . .! You idiot! And you, here's the money for a new phone!" The girl started to tear up, threw about two thousand of a month of groceries and just ran out the door. I bent down picked up all the money on the floor and ran after Ayanokoji. You're probably thinking, 'why on earth are you chasing after her? She bullied you!'. Well, even the most meanest person to me deserves some kind of hope. She was only doing this for the sake of her feelings, ones that were powerful and beautiful.

She didn't get too far when I stopped her like 50 feet away from the room and she looked pissed off.  
"What now?! Come to laugh at me, commoner!" Believe me, I wanted to slap her face so she could stop calling me Commoner but that wouldn't be the right thing. Instead, I grabbed her hand, made her open her palm, placed the money she threw at me back into her hand and closed it. Behind me were a lot of footsteps so I know it had to be the gang. The girl in front of me looked at me confused as I began to smile, saying a few words that could have confused anyone.  
"Your music is fierce, it's very beautiful."  
"Wha-?"  
"My father, Shou Shiraga, always told me every emotion can be created into something beautiful even the bad ones like Jealousy." I said and let go of her and and waited if she ran away but she stood there. Shocked. Horror stricken.  
"Shiraga . . .that means you're-!"  
"Yes, a famous musicians child who also happens to be famous as well. Thats one of the reasons I wanted to give your money back but the other reason is I don't want you to feel pain, I forgive you for these actions Miss Ayanokoji."

**_((Tamaki's POV))_**

I couldn't believe what I just heard, neither could the others and I couldn't believe he's a Shiraga

"'Say what you want to say and let the worlds fall out. Honestly, I want to see you be brave.' Music can be great advice givers and let our emotions out."  
This guy is very different than anyone else, others would have held a grudge and I even banned the girl because of what she done but Hibiki forgave her.  
"Boss, can he do that?" Hikaru whispered and I just looked at the scene before us, Hibiki taking the hand of my once regular and kissed it gently?!  
"Lets start over again shall we? I'm Hibiki Shiraga and you are?"  
"A-ayanokoji. . ."

_Can he seriously do that?!_

"Suoh! Glad that you're my friend!" He smiled happily unlike those times he had and I fell down b that cuteness. "Hi~bi~ki~!" I yelled with utter enjoyment, he called me his friend!  
"Boss is crazy for Hibiki!"  
"Interesting situation."  
"I feel sorry for him."  
"Hey! Get off of me you twit! Unhand me!"

_**((A/N: *wipes sweat off of my forehead* Whew! That was exhausting! Do you guys realized how many pages this is on paper?! Ten! Ten frigging long paper pages! You guys are lucky you're on the other side of the internet and far away from me! I released this on Mexico's independence day *and it's awesome!* Don't you just love me? *not really because I'll never be loved!* **_

_**Austria: Zhats not true liebe, you're married to me remember?**_  
_**ME: That's right! Oh faithful readers! I got married to Hetalia's one and only Austria a.k.a Roderich Edelstein! He's so nice and really caring! **_

_**Prussia: Your vould have been better frau if you married me! Kesesesese~!**_

_**Me: A-a-anyways, Before you finish reading this update remember to review, review, review REVIEW REVIEW!~! Adios!**_  
_**Austria and Prussia: Auf Wiedersehen! *Tackle me***_  
_**Me:WAHH~! Not the shirt! Not the shirt!))**_


	5. Secrets Out

_**Drive hard, keep your head straight and hope for the best! (my motto XDD)**_

_**((A/N: WOW! You guys are seriously loving this story! I thank you guy so much *dances like england again with that butler outfit* I'm in high spirits today except for forgetting my freaking homework in my binder in my bus before I got off!**_

_**I looked back on your reviews and some of them did make a point . . . My OC is acting like Haruhi! How in the love of burritos and bananas did that happen?! Well, I wanted to have a little TamakixOC moment there and it ended up with my OC acting like Haruhi! .**_

_**Not going to happen Bros~! Anyways review replies!**_

_Sailor-Ruby-13: Yay *claps* Glad that you're enjoying the story. Pulled all the blood, sweat and tears into writing this fanfiction TT~TT Thats what this chapter is for, I was teasing everyone in the chapters "When are they going to find out she's a girl?!" XDD Sorry, I'm just that cruel ^_^;_

_Kate131925: Arigato gozaimasu and yesh I will update! Starting now!_

_Bottomless Pit of EMOTIONS: Yeah . .yes . .keep on reading and love my character . . .she's turning you beautiful (sort of) and Yes, I noticed that, when I reread the freaking chapter! No, you're not offending me. If you read my profile and what I wanted for you guys to do correct me if I did something wrong so you're actually doing me a favor so yeah! ^ J ^_

_KikuneRion: *Makes an epic Prussia pose* Kesesesesesesese~! I am awesome! Did you hear zhat vest?! Zhey say I'm awesome! It's my pleasure frau to create such a wuanderbar story! Japan helped me find a gut story plot and zhis is vhat happened! You're not overreacting frau! You're awesome for being a good follower! *gives you gilbird for the day* Be careful vith him!_

_ili: That is one of the most awesome usernames I've ever seen *no joke* I know Haruhi falls for Tamaki, I love that pairing but I was giving the last chapter a TamakixOC moment and it worked XDDD I'm derping now XDDD Glad someone else love my story I'm so super duper happy *why did I say that? What am I a 1st grader (Hell yeah I am!)*_

_xxrxuxsxtxyx: NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME LIEBE! Let me just say that your username confuses me. Awesome but a little confused XDD  
__You should just say that you love both okay! I know I love both! I am updating! XDD_

_SmolderingBlackRose: Everyone deserves a second chance and I was kind of upset of Ayanokoji and the host club banning her and no one tried to be friends with her but its not like I'm going to make my OC too Mary sue (that will be so unawesome!)_

_wolverrina: Seriously? You really think so? I never really considered myself as a good writer. I actually suck! XP Thanks for the praise though! You're awesome!_

_**That is it! I'm going to start the story and go with it! Enjoy peeps (haha, peeps XD)**_

**_((Flashback/Hibiki's POV))_**

_Music . . .What if I told you that it's just a curse? If I was a chained up songbird born to live on that curse would you believe me? If I had lost in all hope and I became crazy with music, would you stay by my side? Would you still love me . . .when I have become a monster that will only make you cry?_

_"Hibiki, you've been accepted to Oxford, Cambridge, Harvard and Seoul National! Where would you like to go sweetie?" My mother, Reiko, forced me to send applications to their colleges and miraculously, more like it was rigged, I got in but I only had to choose one. Father went to Oxford and Natsu went to Harvard so I looked at the paper that informed me that I got accepted to Oxford. I heard Her Majesty's great great grandson attends there so it wouldn't hurt to see him and my cousin Victoria is there. With a smile, I showed my mother the papers of Oxford as I pointed to the name and she just jumped for joy._

_"Oh you'll love it there Hibiki! I'll call your uncle in London to tell him you're going to Oxford. Your father will be so ecstatic!"_

_It happened so fast, I saw myself being pulled out of the private school I was going and graduated high school quickly, at the age of 9 and now I'm going to a university where I'll be different from others like always._

_Everywhere I go, I know I'm different from than those people who walk past me. I'm a girl who just showed enough talent of music than another who shows passion for inventing. That's when the bullying began. . ._

_"Look, its the musical twit!" A British boy called out and threw paper balls at me, how I wanted to strangle him and those who teased me. Victoria and I were close though, she and I loved to play the violin and that's how we began to bond._

_"Go back to where you came! Go home to your Mum you brat!"_

_Would you love me . . . if I can never really be by your side and when you know that my blissful life is just an illusion?_

_"Lets go home now Hibiki . . .Don't cry . . ."_

_**((Hibiki's POV))**_

About two days ago, I sent a letter to my family in the country and today, I just got a letter back from them but I could tell it was mother's handwriting and the seal on it definitely looked like mothers work. Carefully, I broke the seal that had our family crest and quietly took out the five paged letter but I know better than to read it all. That woman talks about things I have yet to understand.

_Hibiki, everyday I await for you to run back into my arms and everyday you never come. Are you eating well? How is your apartment? Are you making friends? You may be a teacher now my love but you are still a developing young youth that must get along with your peers . . . Natsu has been worried sick, Yukiko came down with a fever just a week ago, hope she feels better . . . But he loved the music, he's also glad you'll be able to make it. You should bring some friends over as well, everyone would love that . . . . A Suoh and an Ootori? Your father locked himself in his room for four hours telling me he was remembering . . . . .I wish for you the best my child. Be careful._

_With eternal love,_

_Your mother,_

_Reiko Shiraga_

I'm getting better with these glasses the guys bought for me at a nearby eye doctors office, I should be lucky to have some friends like this woman said or wrote. I told you this woman and my entire family worry about me, they love me more than air and life itself, I'm pretty sure I said that already. Though nows not the time to worry about it, I had to deal with a certain blonde haired fellow in . . . .

3

.

.

.

.

2

.

.

.

1

.

.

"HI~~BI~~KI~~~!" Right on time. The blonde haired fellow just a few inches taller than me started to hug me and fake cried, he's one of the seven friends I've made here in Ouran Academy: Tamaki Suoh, class 2-A. He, possibly 90% of the whole school, still don't know I'm a teacher yet and those that just do, they keep quiet and just tell that I'm taught differently than everyone else. WHY ON EARTH WOULD THEY DO THAT?! 99.9% of this whole school, know I'm a girl and I owe it to this disguise. Chairman found out about me joining his sons club.

_"Hibiki Shiraga! What on earth were you thinking?!" He said to me with true anger in his voice, very different from the very first day I came here. I was angry at myself more because I didn't speak up, bloody hell! I looked straight at him and said to him in the most calming and threatening way, if that was possible for me._

_"I take partial credit into no refusing the offer Suoh-san. At the moment I couldn't say no to your son. With do respect sir, I, by no means necessary, do I ever want a romantic relationship with the students here at this school especially males." Teacher student relationships, they can be romantic in dramas, movies (sort of) and manga but in real life, it is shunned upon. Having a relationship with student here at this school will get me fired and looked upon as an assaulter. This job means a lot to me right now, sure I have my music career but I want to settle down for a while. After what felt like hours but in reality was 3 minutes, he gave out a sigh and spoke gently._

_"You are the daughter of my high school best friend so I'll let you off with a warning but if something happens, I'm going to have to take drastic measures meaning, you'll be laid off. Have a good day."_

I should be considered lucky that my father and him know each other so well. I agreed with every condition he offered and here I am preparing the music for whatever theme they pull off and Tamaki acting like the drama king he was.

"What is it now Tamaki?" I feel a bit more comfortable calling him by his first name since I considered him a friend. Again, he kept fake crying on my shoulder and now trying to get him to calm down while a dozen people starred at us, one calm and collected person and the other is way beyond cool.

"The evil twins are harassing my poor daughter Haruhi! Your niece!" I completely forgot that after I joined the club, they decided to call me the 'Kings' brother. Kyoya is the 'mother', Haruhi is the daughter, Hikaru and kaoru are the neighbors, and Honey and Mori are the cousins. I also found out that Haruhi was a girl and how she was forced to join, poor girl. Hearing a few snaps from my pocket, I quickly brushed Prince Charming off of me with a elbow punch as he landed on the floor.

"Brother! Why are you so mean to me?!" He said as I checked my pocket that had pocky and to his luck, they were safe and then I saw Tamaki clinging to my legs.

"Poor Haruhi! ! . . .Who's the letter from?" Now he's paying attention to it! I just folded it back and put it in my satchel.

"My mother in the countryside, she says my older brother,Natsu, liked the music I've sent him so he decided to play it during his wedding."

"The eldest Shiraga is going to get married?! When!?" Tamaki yelled, all hyped up but I did wish for him to not yell beside my ear. Everyone swarmed into confront the big news. Natsu Shiraga is a famous engineer that created _Coeur Vert Co_. and right now trying to create a headgear that made you go to a virtual reality, I blame SAO since he watched it with Yukiko.

"Natsu Shiraga's marrying Yukiko Shinate, the famous albino actress from Heaven's Snow!" It was in the newspapers and online the other day!" Some girl explained and while they were arguing, I tried to make my escape and toward the music room to find some peace while Tamaki could stay behind and be torn apart by fangirls.

"Hibiki?" Unfortunately for me, I wasn't alone. I just ran into none other than Kyoya Ootori, known to be the 'Shadow King' here, at least thats what I heard.

"Kyoya-san . . .preparing for the club today?" I peeked at the screen of his laptop and all I saw was the word 'dance'.

"No, that is already taken care of. A week from now, we'll be hosting a dance if you haven't heard it from Tamaki yet- ." All of a sudden he just stopped talking once he took a glance of me and I froze in place when he started reaching toward me. . .

_Take this you Jap bitch!_

". . . .!" I . . . .stopped his hand reaching over to me by grabbing tightly on his wrist but with his other hand, he got a piece of paper off my hair and showed it to me.

"You had this in your hair so I was going to get it off."

"Oh . . .Right! Sorry!" What came over me? These flashbacks of Oxford are just coming back to me huh?

After the apology, I released my grip and he began to type again. Oxford was a living nightmare for me and there was no way I would ever go back to that horrible place

Just because I'm younger than all of you doesn't mean I should be harassed! You people are aristocratic bastards!

~/+/~

_**((Kyoya's P.O.V))**_

The look on his face wasn't just a surprise to me but to him as well, it was pure fear. Was he so scared that he had to grip on my wrist and what was he so scared of? All I meant was to get a piece of paper of his hair. . . .

"What the-?! You bloody gits didn't tell me about the theme for today!"

Oops, I must have forgotten to tell Hibiki that we'll have a tropics theme when he came into the room earlier today. Ever since he showed up here, a lot of girls have been requesting him, numbers evenly matching Tamaki's and their friendship is going smoothly. Course, the Shiraga's and Suoh's have gotten along in the past.

"Hibiki, my dear brother~! 3" Tamaki took this chance to hug his 'brother' like the many times he had done in the hallways and when they see each other entering the school. From close observation Hibiki seems uncomfortable.

"Un-hand . .Me . .you! Fobbish twit!"

"Senpai, leave him alone. He can't breath." Haruhi to the rescue and it was her turn to be hugged. This is going to be a long day.

~/+/~

_**((Hibiki's P.O.V))**_

Those bastards, not telling me todays theme! I could have them tried and burn to steak but we're not in the 1600's. Especially that Ootori twit, not telling me before and I was in the same room! How could I not notice such transformations!? Of all places the tropics and where men take off their shorts to expose their skin and I'm here thought to be a guy must now try to prevent myself to not expose myself and they'll question to why Hibiki Shiraga would have the gall to dress as the opposite gender.

"Where's your tropics outfit Hibiki? I would have loved to see you in it." I technically made two female friends. Ayano-chan, as I like to call her that, asked me. The other girls sitting with me wondered the same thing, pressure!

"I . . .well, I'm not much of a fan to wear such clothes since it's a bit disrespectful for the weather and my skins very sensitive to air."

"You follow fashion through season? I like that."

Sigh. I've been forced to hosting, teaching and giving lessons much (twenty US dollars though).

Again, my thoughts ran toward the window and I began to think of how I got into music. Seemed like a dream . . .

"I hope the cherry blossoms are in bloom the night of the dance."

"Us two dancing together what a dream."

_**Dream . . .**_

_**Music is a dream, it's something beautiful . . .**_

~/+/~

By the hour of five, all the ladies left for the host club was now closed for the day and I was dying with the hot air around me that I started to loosen my tie and went into the dressing room to change to my normal attire of a plain shirt, skinny jeans, a black hoodie and headphones around my neck. Just because I'm a classical music genius and a teacher doesn't mean I hate the modern look

"Hibiki, you left your - -." I looked at the mirror in front of me to see Tamaki with my satchel in his hands and a dumbfounded look just spread all over his face and I was here beginning to undress myself with this spaghetti strap undershirt showing my B-cup breasts made it obvious.

A minute passed by and he closed the curtains in silence. It was like that for another good five minutes before I heard the door open again and a few more footsteps approached behind the curtain. Just me and the host club and the curtain in between us.

"Hibiki . . . "

"Yes?"

" . . . . You're a girl?"

"Biologically speaking yes."

I pushed the curtain aside and I revealed myself with a not so flat chest and my hair parted to a side with a headband. It was quiet for a few seconds till prince charming jumped in the air full of shock and everyone were too shocked to react quickly like Tamaki.

"I'm also a teacher here." I said out loud for them to hear and they just freaked out. Except Hikaru and Karou, they looked calm and smirked.

This is going to be a hell of an explanation.

_**((A/N: Wow, I kept switching back and forth in the POV's. Not necessarily proud of that though. Fun fact about this while writing this chapter: I was watching Ghostbusters! and Messenger, the story of Joan of Arc (Boy, Brother France would cry if he saw it with me)**_

_**XDD**_

_**I'm so happy that I wrote this chapter non stop yesterday so yeah I stayed up 24/7 for you. Thanks a lot you whores (Not really, you guys are the best!) Reason for my happiness was that the Junior class at my school won spirit week! WHOOOOOOO~~! CLASS OF 2015 BIYAOCH! Who has a DeviantART? If you do this is my name:**_

_**agerose15**_

_**I really hate that name and until I get premium membership, I can't change it. Oh well. There I drew some pictures of Hibiki-chan and Kyoya-kun ^_^**_

_**I'm also wanting to write a Hetalia guy x reader story (I already decided on the 1500's time period.) If you guys would be as so kind as to help me, I'll hold up a contest for you to make an OC and pair up with one of Hibiki's brothers or a soon-to-appear friend of Hibiki's. (I'm asking too much aren't I?)**_

_**Thanks to you guys, I have more reviews on this than the other stories I've written xDD. Thanks and keep it up ^_^**_

_**Review**_

_**Review**_

_**REVIEW REVIEW! Au revior Mon amis!~! ))  
**_


	6. The Night I was a Girl

_**((A/N: Woah . . This story is rocking! Whooo~! You guys rock as well! I"M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! DARN SCHOOL AND SEXYBACK SONG IS ALL THAT I HAVE BEEN THINKING ABOUT! Again, Sorry if I haven't been updating that much mon amis! Physics is my biting my head off. And last test is the lowest I have ever made! DX HEEEELLLLLPPP~~~~**_

_**This A/N its going to be short since I have nothing good to say TT~TT**_

_**Review replies**_

_Rusty: Hahaha~! I was about to call you rustyeeze or something from Cars or something XDD You can be in the Author's notes a lot if you review! GLAD YOU THINK THIS IS AN AWESOME STORY._

_Sailor-Ruby-13: XDD They did know! They have a class with Hibiki so that's how they knew. Their reactions are coming!_

_KikuneRion: To answer your question, yes I do! Hetalia is one of my new fandoms. I blame England, America, Russia, Germany, Prussia, Austria and Spain for their hotness! Your English isn't bad, it's actually good ^_^ Don't get too addicted or you'll become a insane fangirl, must keep sanity (just 2 levels above sanity though)_

_katie131925: Really? I never noticed how well I used that flashback there. I'm thinking of some old friend from jolly old England ^_^_

_NeitherSaneNorInsane: Did you now? Well, love, that's just how I happened to end up writing it. Are you saying that I'm a good writer or something? Well, nevermind_

_**Enough! You guys really want to read this story lets just get it over with!**_

Hi, I don't know if you know but I'm Hibiki Shiraga, famous musician throughout the world but I'm easily confused as a boy because of my short hair and I'm actually a teacher here at Ouran Academy.  
I had some confrontation with the heir of the Suoh fortune, forced to be a host as well. On my days as a host, I overcame a mean girl and she became my best friend. Today, I wanted to get home quietly but I was interrupted by Tamaki finding out I'm one of the female race.

As of now, I'm trying to explain these people about my little secret.  
"! !" That's all Tamaki had to say. Stupid twit. My only advice was to avoid him by selecting a song from my Ipad, felt really guilty of buying an object that was just about the same as my brothers product.  
Kyoya was doing research in his laptop, all I heard from him was 'click click click tap tap tap clik clik clik tap'. Haruhi was the only one that seemed to act casual since she realized there was another person that was in the same position. Mori and Honey were just standing there eating cake and don't get me started on the gingers. They seemed to mock Tamaki with "We knew but it'd be fun to let you guys find out yourselves" kind of look. "I didn't mean for everyone to think of me as a boy and what's the point of knowing both sexes if I don't support a family member? Also, I had enough of my family cooing when I wore those dresses so I mistakenly shopped in the boy section." I said it like it was the norm, what the bloody hell is wrong with me?!

"Wait, is one of your brothers a transvestite?!" Finally! Prince Charming has said a word, make that a sentence ever since he found out. I mentally slapped myself and was so close to chock the damn frog.  
"NO! Yuuki is bisexual so you guys better damn respect that or so help me God I'll make you regret your words."  
"That's not the problem here! Big brother wants you to dress as a girl from now on!"  
He was making this a big deal than it needs to be.  
"How can the ladies like you when you yourself are a lady!? Big brother wants . . .big brother wants . . ." Somehow, he got this chest thing where he would keep his things and suddenly took a picture of me when I was in Oxford. Long hair and wearing the girl uniform . . .  
" . . .TO SEE YOU LIKE THIS!"  
"THE BLOODY HELL?! HOW DARE YOU ENLARGE A PHOTO OF ME WITHOUT ASKING ME FIRST YOU WANKER!?"

Now everyone crowded around that picture, I think that was when I turned 13. I graduated when I was 14. "When you look at it, you can't tell it's the same person. How did 'this' became 'that'?" So Hikaru took my old photo and compared it to how I looked in the beginning of the year. I adjusted my glasses once again, that's going to be my thing now, and began to explain while they just looked at me.  
"I was studying abroad for a short time since I graduated high school early and some girl in my class decided to cut my hair for the fun of it. I also had contacts but some blasted twit flushed them down the loo. Since I came to this school, I've been mistaken as a boy so I thought to myself 'I'll let them guess, won't take long.'" I remember it like it was yesterday, damn bitch Natalie cutting my hair and that git bastard Michael stealing my lens. A reason why I hate people hurting others.

_'With the same mouth that has said ' you love me' . .how could I say 'I love you back'. . . . ?'_

"Hibiki~! A girl should not behave like that! MA~MA~!"  
"Mama?"  
"By club standards, I say it's me." While Tamaki was having his drama king moment, clinging and crying to Kyoya, I looked at the picture again, remembering how I looked before I had this mess of a hair and life. Music is something you sacrifice for no matter what, you must give up everything to live and breath music just to do what you love . . .  
"Hibiki-sensei . . ." Haruhi's voice snapped me out of my trance and when I looked at her, she was scratching the back of her head and smiled. "I just noticed your uniform in that picture, is that Oxford or Harvard?" Everyday I come here, I start liking her more and more because she's the most sane out of everyone here. I smiled back and pointed out the pointers of the Oxford girls uniform and explained the dons from the college. "The school's just in London. I went there since my father went there and my mum requested it."  
"You must have had a short childhood." She said.  
"It was bearable though, I still get to work with what I love right?"

~/+/~

_In order to be a gentleman, one must master the dances like the waltz._  
It's actually painful to watch my friend, Haruhi, struggle with dancing. It took me half a year to master the waltz since I kind of broke my ankle . . .twice.

**FLUMP**

"Oh, I'm sorry Kanako…!"  
"It's okay Haruhi. . . ."

My dear friend Haruhi, I feel so bad seeing you like this but I'm actually glad no girl has done that to me yet. After the little fiasco of discovering I'm a girl and their teacher, we've been discussing about the dance and the girl who happens to hop host to host and lucky me, she choose Haruhi but again, I feel bad. Tamaki was taking this heavily though and stayed at a corner window away from us because I thought his sadness was contagious and I can't be depressed while working on the wedding music.  
"Boss is most depressed. In a model pose . . "  
"He must have wanted to be Haruhi's dance partner. Would he have made a good dance partner for Haruhi, Hibiki?"

I looked up and saw the twins looking at me for an answer, they interrupted me working and listening to Muse - uprising to just ask me such a dimwitted question? They know how to have fun torchering people. Adjusting my glasses, again, might as well take them off no matter how dizzy I'll get, and pausing the music I looked at Haruhi pouring tea to Kanako and Tamaki still sulking about.  
"Possible, if it was the other way around. Now be quiet you two, I'm trying to see if the music is good enough for a wedding."  
"Oh yeah, your eldest brother Natsu's getting married. Who's invited?"  
"Family friends like the Suohs, Hitachiins, Shinates, Martinez's. The media will have a field day broadcasting the wedding live. I'm also in charge hiring the security so no wedding crashers interrupt." By the time the weddings over, I'll have white hair and that won't be pretty especially when I'm swearing to the world.  
"So, what'd I miss?" I asked very exhausted and no clue as to what the others are doing besides Tamaki giving instructions about something. Haruhi and I are being good little girls getting out of the way. Here's where the gentleman lesson #2 come in, heated discussion nurtures independence. I know what you must be asking at this point, why do you care? Well, I have no clue why so I'm just going with it.

"Kyoya, status report on Kanako and Suzushima!"  
"Right, those two were engaged by their parents at a very young age. Mr. Suzushima grades are average, plain looking. In short- Class C. He's studying abroad in England next spring."

_England . .not that I hate the country, I just hate . . . some of the bloody gits who live there . . ._

"His weak points are as follows . . "  
"Mousy! Passive!"  
"In other words . . .he's boring."

**SNAP**

The loud sound of my pen breaking was heard throughout the whole room as I calmly threw the piece of trash on the trash bin and got another one from the satchel. It was just so irritating to listen to this conversation.  
"Um . .Hibiki . .are you . .uh . .alright?" Asked Tamaki with a sweatdrop on his head. I looked at him like he just woke me up from the most beautiful dream ever and now he has to pay for that loss from my death glare and if looks could kill, he would died in a slow painful death 100x. "I'm just jolly!"

~/+/~

Today's the day everyone, we get to unite two people that lost their spark and we got the dance and I talked out Tamaki from giving his princely entrance. How? Don't ask. So, I took his place. This is going to be fun because the light now shown on me and I had a microphone to announce what the hell I needed to announce. I'm being so carefree because I didn't get a chance to be a real kid so better late than never!

"Hello Ouran Academy! When people think of hospitality, they think of us, the Ouran Host Club, because we know how to give a good time! Welcome ladies to the Ouran Host Club Spring Dance!" I did a gesture to my right and six lights appeared and shone around the room to reveal the orchestra, the food and the place shinning like buckingham palace. Did I also mention there was a roulette table? I held the mic up at my face again as I smiled and adjusted my glasses.  
"I'll let you girls in on something exciting. Each dance with a host earns a point toward fabulous prizes along with two points if you win a game of roulette! The top point earners get the last dance with these hosts and the ultimate winner gets a kiss on a cheek from none other than the king himself!" I stepped aside to reveal Tamaki smiling gently at the girls beginning to faint and fly hearts everywhere. Like those T.V. hosts or news reporters, I hold the mic to Tamaki to say a few words.  
"Good luck my darlings!" And there goes 40% of the girls fainting and screaming for more but with all of this, I'm smiling no matter how chaotic it is here.

"Hey! Hibiki! What are you smiling about?" Tamaki came from right behind me and the others closed in so I didn't escape from not answering it so okay. Let out all your happiness Hibiki!

"This, my friends, is actually my first dance to come to. My family usually had me inside the house or hotel until the dance or party came to a close." I explained it like it was a known scientific fact, it is though. A Shiraga female is very rare, how do you think this family survived for hundreds of years? Men, that's how. A Shiraga male, who marries outside his family, which was all the time, estimated that 99% of the children they will have will be male. I'm that 1% so I'm that lucky.  
"Why? I thought the Shiraga family present their children by the age of 14 to society." Kyoya-san did have a point there.  
"Yes but thats when you're a male. Father presented me two years ago as a male and people did think I was a boy. Also, he had a plan of presenting me as a debutante but Suoh-san came by my home at last minute before I could go to London. Gave me the list of classes to teach and here I am."

"We actually messed up your time to be presented as a woman to the world!? I'm sorry! Big brother is sorry Hibiki!"  
Tamaki cupped my face and fake cried again in my face and it's getting strangely comfortable seeing as this is sort of a daily routine.  
"It's okay, I really didn't want to go to London anyways so don't be had on yourself." With kind words, I was able to pry Tamaki off me but he clung to me, again, fake crying. "My 'little sister' is so sweet~! Her heart is pure gold!"  
"Unhand me you fobbish twit! I haven't done such a thing as to have become your 'sister'! First of all, I have enough brothers, I don't need a sixth!"  
"Aw, but you're so cute!"  
"We can't let other guys steal you without our permission!"  
"Bloody gingers! I'll be fine on my own so unhand me!"

Not these guys too, I'm tired of their fondling like my family back home, a reason I wanted to get out. While the guys fight or who gets to be my 'big brother', Haruhi and I made our escape toward somewhere safe. I could go to the food but then they'll come over here and try to order whatever food I or Haruhi haven't tried. I'll only tell you, the teacher through . . .I haven't tried chocolate yet . . . . I bet you're saying to yourself "what?! No chocolate?!" Well, they told me that chocolate would ruin my music and it took me ten years to figure it was all bullcrap but I couldn't find the will to buy chocolates, I hear it's good and sweet . . .

"Ah, Haruhi, you're here! Who's your friend?" What is it with everyone coming or talking behind me tonight! It's like a routine especially for Hibiki. As a good host, I presented myself like the 'gentlemen' I am.  
"I'm terribly sorry that we haven't met properly. I'm Hibiki Shigara, love."  
"That's right, I've seen you around the club a few times. I'm a big fan of your music Shiraga-san."  
"Delighted, love but call me Hibiki."

"Haruhi, would you like to dance with me?" She asked when she turned to Haruhi and were on their way to the dance floor. i headed toward the roulette table because my intersting stuff is in the back like my Ipad filled with party music and music that's modern and from the past. If the guys allowed me, we could Harlem Shake or Gangnam style or . ..Gentleman . . .maybe . .

But something kept bothering me, Kanako's fiance is transferring to England and I broke a pen just by hearing the damn word.

_**'They just don't understand my love . . .you are just as good as any other person . . .'**_

"Hibi-chan!" And within one millisecond, I was lifted up by Mori and taken away somewhere at a fast pace that I'm surprised we didn't bump into anybody. Found out we went into the main halls prep room and there was everyone in the club there. Kaoru shoved some package toward me and pushed me into some curtain where inside, had a wig, jewelry and a dress with heels inside the package. Do the math here and they were forcing me into dressing me as a girl again.  
"Only 20 minutes till the climax of the party, that's the time you have so be ready. We called Suzushima over to room 2-C."

"Wait, why couldn't Haruhi do this?! You wankers will pay if I make a fool out of myself!" I yelled angrily at this bloody host club, still with my British accent and I kept moving my eyes, which I had to be told off by the gingers.

"Stop moving! Haruhi's busy with Kanako so your job's to see how Suzushima feels."  
Say what?! They're saying I'm supposed to trick a boy revealing his feelings to the girl he loves and I'll be playing cupid?! Why did I come to this school? Better question, why did I come this country?  
"I will do no such thing!" Hikaru and Kaoru were fighting me to put my heels on as the others sweatdropped. I hate dresses because how could I beat up a pervert with something so flowy and for some reason, I have people assuming girls are weak. How sexist!

"Just do it Hibiki."  
"Is Hibiki ready yet?! We need to entertain the gues-!"

Oh bloody hell. Tamaki came in and just stopped in his tracks. I looked over to the guys and they blushed, I needed a mirror to look at myself and I was very surprised to see this beautiful girl in a white dress, black wavy hair and makeup in her face. This girl couldn't be me . . .  
"We did a pretty good job boss! Alright, Hibiki, go get him!"  
He burst my bubble and shoved me out in the hallway in darkness. These heels are evil, I heard they are a male invention to make women run away slower!  
"I'll get you guys for this!"

~/+/~

So I made it to the class and I didn't give no hesitation with opening the door to see Suzushima. He also looked at me, the word nervous and curiosity was written all over his face.  
"You must be the one who wrote this letter. . ."  
Letter?

I took the letter he had and it was just covered in hears the the most straightforward confession love letter I have ever read.  
_They say you only 'zing' once in your life and your my 'zing'! Just thinking about you makes my heart go nuts and I just fall in love with you all over again. My heart belongs to only one man and that is you! Meet me in room 2-C._  
That was so horrible, I've written songs with more meaning than this! Who even wrote-!

Those bloody gingers and Kyoya! Especially Kyoya, I didn't expect him to sink this low and to think I was starting to like him! Not 'like' like him as if I want to snog him, just like as a friend!  
"I'm sorry but you and I . .it's not possible. There's a girl I truly care about."  
"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't know you had a girlfriend."  
"Unfortunately, she's not my girlfriend and I think she's completely over me. She's so glamorous and needs a man brimming with confidence. I want to be that man so I'll go out to see the world so I could become that man. It might be selfish but I hope she will wait. . ."  
"Actually, that is pretty selfish." That must have been a stab in the heart but it's the truth.  
"Say what you want to say and let the words come out. Honestly, I want to see you be brave. That's what I say. When you say your feelings, she will understand, change comes when one begins to change."

No one and I mean no one, must not avoid my advice because you'll end up like a dipstick with no wit at all. And this guy was about to say I was right till the door opened and it was Kanako. She didn't even take one second to pause and then run away, she was also crying from what I heard.  
"Kanako!" Suzushima yelled and in no time, he started to pursuit her. Yeah you go lad! Go get her love back!

Now, I just have to go back to the main hall, dance and announce the couple to dance together while the cherry blossoms bloom. I won't get there quick enough with these heels though, damn male invention.  
"Need help Miss Shiraga?" Okay I'm seriously going to hurt somebody if people keep popping out of nowhere but it turns out it was just Kyoya. Traitor!  
"I don't need your help Ootori, I'll just take off these damn things and I can walk perfectly fine." Which I was definitely right about, I walked like a proper lady and I didn't get far because someone scooped my feet off the floor and by someone, I mean Kyoya.  
"Put me down you Arsehole! I have legs and can walk fine!"  
Carrying me is rare. If you carried me, you were a brave soul because sometimes I would have something to knock you down and I was holding onto high heels. Someone's about to get a shoe stuck in their brain for the rest of their life.  
"Its faster this way since you're very light."  
"Who asked you arse!? I never agreed of you carrying me and since when do you care or willing to help me eh?!"  
"Since I saw how beautiful you look like this."

**BA-BMP BA-BMP BA-BMP BA-BMP**

_No . ._

Damn . . . . I didn't get here on time to announce Kanako and her fiance to dance together and nor could I dance just a little because of how tired I was but I could get another chance in the future I guess. This dance was pretty great aside from being carried like a princess from the Shadow king a.k.a, the son of my fathers enemy.  
"-A kiss from the king! But that will now be awarded by Haruhi Fujioka!" I nearly fell off of my seat when I heard that, people were going crazy and I suspected this was Ootori's doing. Poor Haruhi and poor Tamaki, jealous that this will be her first kiss and then slipped on a banana, which magically got there, to push Haruhi and Kanako into a real kiss.  
What's the matter with you, you French wanker!?  
"Hey Hibi-chan, ever had your first kiss?" Honey-san was curious and so were the others. How I answered was like this . . .

"That information is classified, leave it be "

_**((A/N: YESH! I finished and after so long of rewriting and stuff, I finished and now posting it! I'm so awesome but at the same time not awesome because you guys had to wait it out! I'm so sowwie!**_  
_**I still love your reviews guys and keep it up! Gonna need more if this is bound to survive!**_

_**So, Hibiki used a lot of British slang. I could write them all down and what they mean but I'm too lazy right now because I wasted it all on writing all that! Again, thanks for being patient and I love you all! And remember, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!))**_


	7. The Military man and Master Chef

_**((A/N: Duh! DUH DAH DAH! DAH DAH DAH! Next chapter go go go! *dances to Just Dance and Elecktrika***_

_**I'm actually understanding Physics now since we're at momentum but yeah. So, Halloween is coming up and I thought I would have been able to write a Halloween special of this story but SCHOOL AND MAI FEELZ! WHYY!?**_

_**REVIEW TIME!**_

_Rusty: If I was in Deviant art right now I would make a :iconyayprussiaplz2: code thing! Oh noes! You picked up the slang! O_e! Oh who cares, you can use it when in Britain! WHAT?! Now I really am motivated to make sure that KyoHibi belong together!_

_TheDemonInsideMe: . . .Say no more my friend, I shall!_

_IdiotandProud: Thanks awesome person! Amazing is another word to describe my story, I say it's awesome!_R

_**In this chapter, some of Hibiki's family will be further introduced so don't say I didn't warn you!**_  
_**Hibiki! Disclaimer!**_  
_**Hibiki: *glares at me but then accepts the responsibility***_

_xXCROSSxGAMEXx doesn't own Ouran High School Host Club or its characters just me, my family and the other OC's she has created. All of the stories and incidents mentioned in this publication are entirely fictional. No proportion of this story should be reproduced or transmitted in any form or without request from the copyright holders._

_There you go ducklings. Hope you enjoy the chapter!))_

_"Hibi-chan! I made jour favorite! Sharlotka! **[1]**" A 'girl' placed a plate of her siblings favorite food in the world in front of her face while the younger girl just made a disgusted look at the other sibling and took the plate quickly so she wouldn't have to look at her older 'sister's face._

_"What's with the French accent? Just because you work and studied in France doesn't mean you're French Ara-nii." said the girl, taking a bite of the Sharlotka that her sibling made for her. Joining in on the conversation was a boy that just came in from outside, training._  
_"She's right you baka. You maybe older than me but you're an ass!"_  
_"AWW, you guys are zo mean but I'll love you guys no matter what you say to me! Now give your brother a hug and kiss!" The 'girl' said, pouting and then launching herself toward the youngest and snugged her face on to her little sister while the girl just tried her best to avoid the hug that was about to be given to her._

_Their brother tried his hardest to not become apart of it since he wasn't much of a fan of hugs._  
_"EEWW! GET AWAY FROM ME YOU WANKER! I DON'T WANT TO BE SNOGGED BY YOU!" Yelled the younger sibling as she ran around the room, avoiding the kissy face of her 'sister'. Yep, good times . ._

Five brothers is a blessing and a curse, you'll know when you meet them one day. Right now, I'm grading this test I just gave out to my orchestra class determining the notes that belong to a song like Trio No. 7 in G major. These kids still have a long way to go but doing great in their music.  
"Sensei." Pausing on where I left one question ungraded, out in the doorway was one of the girls that played cello, with a letter in her hand.  
"There's a letter or you." The girl came to me and handed my letter with the exact same seat of our family. After completing her mission, she left quickly and left me here wondering what my family could have wrote to me, maybe telling me to come home since the weddings in just one week from now. My trusty letter opener was to come in handy and in one swift cut, I took out the three paged letter to see fathers handwriting. It's rare for him to write to me, he usually calls me or videochat but a letter? This must be important.

_Hibiki, my child; your mother has told me of your friendship with Yuzuru's and Ootori's sons'. She might had warned you to be careful but I say to stay away 5 feet from Suoh and 100 from Ootori; A Suoh will give you grey hairs but an Ootori will be nothing but trouble! In your brothers' current situations, Natsu's' in the U.S. to promote Coeur Vert with Yukiko, Yuuki's in South Korea to open a new Art Museum. Arata and Kiyoshi have finished with their 'work' in both France and Russia so they will be staying with you until 'I' say so, this is my final word Hibiki Shiraga, so you best do what I say. Ikuto is also doing well with his studies, he'll be great once he inherits your grandfathers company._

_Sincerely, Your father,_  
_Shou Shiraga._

Father threatening me in the letter lets me know that this wasn't a joke, him being like this is very rare but not uncommon, that's where I get my emotions from. I stopped grading the papers, opened the door so harsh, I'm pretty sure I broke it and ran all the way toward the gates, the blossoms were still in bloom so I wasn't really worried of the two throwing tantrums. This was serious and dangerous, the chef and the military genius were coming to my work place without me knowing until now!

_Be ready for anything Hibiki . .Baka!_

Lunch time seemed to go on forever but it has to be worth it; it's also about time I talk about my third and fourth oldest brothers.  
Arata Shiraga is a Culinary artist, owner of a famous five star restaurant in Paris and very well respected as a culinary genius everywhere.  
Kiyoshi Shiraga; mild, cool, harsh and cold. He spent almost half of his life in the military, especially in Russia and Germany. He's a prodigy and a good person but he can tear you to pieces if you're not careful enough because legend says that he once beat up a 20 membered High school gang when he was only 7.  
Those two are the weirdest of my family so I don't hang out with them so often . . .

_They're just so weird. . ._

_**((Unknown P.O.V))**_

Father told us that our little sister is now a teacher at Ouran Academy but at the presence of an Ootori. He hates people associated with Ootori or with the name because of what happened 24 years ago and only a few selected people know about it.  
"Little brother~! Little brother~! Are we there yet?!" Since I picked him up from Paris, he's been bugging me almost every five minutes is we were there yet. My secret to calming this idiot down is to lightly punch him by the side of his waist and he slopped down into some kind of sleep, deep thinking trance as the car began to slow down.  
"Behave okay? These kids are children of families that go to your restaurant you idiot! I don't want you to make a fool of yourself!" I opened the door and stepped out to see the rosy pink school. My eyes were being blinded by the bright color of the school and the sun, I'm still not used to the sun yet shining at this hour. The idiot stepped out after me while I told the driver to wait with the luggage.

It's almost been seven years since we seen each other, my little sister, Hibiki.

The big problem here was this schools students blushing like mad, the boys paid notice to my brother calling him cute, sweet, etc. Just many sweet things to say to a girl that just mentally rotted my teeth. I hate this world, not being able to determine what's a girl or a boy, the idiot's something that just gets peoples attention; a reason I hate being seen with him even if we're related. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him along toward the entrance but then I saw a blob of black hair, staring aimlessly at me with blue eyes, not wearing the uniform and made a scowl before getting up and turned more serious.  
"HI HIBIKI~! Did you mizz moi?"

Arata opened his arms to engulf out poor sister into a huge hug and barely moved aside, just stood there and accepted the hug while being crushed in Arata's bear hug.  
"Nice to see you two again . . .Arata, Kiyoshi . . .my brothers . ."

_**((Hibiki's P.O.V))**_

Before me now stands my brothers, Arata and Kiyoshi. Kiyoshi was the one with the wild, black hair, sharp looking and langid looking blue eyes. Next to him was this 'girl' with the easy going, cute blue eyes and the short, wavy blonde hair is Arata, my brother. Arata looked more like a girl with that facial expression, he's so weird.

"Oh Hibiki, Hibiki! It's been zo long zince I've zeen you, you grown zo much!" He was talking too much and here I took a moment to think 'he's so weird' and I had to draw the line when he tempted to rub his cheek against mine so I lightly punched him on the waist and he dropped like a building. Kiyoshi slightly smiled and came over toward me to mess up my hair, by that smile, I'd say he was either happy to see me or happy that Arata calmed down for a longer time than usual.  
"Hey baby sister." He said and I angrily brushed his hand away then adjusted my glasses. Once again, Arata rose up with an even bigger smile.  
"Where are your manners you bloody twits?! I'm not a child anymore!"

Waving out the anger inside me, I made them follow me to get a tour of the school, in case they needed to find me if there was an emergency, without getting too much attention from the students, especially the host club since I know they'll be curious as hell, wanting to get along with those two. I don't want them alone in my house, scoping out whatever they can find in that apartment and I know Arata will fake shoot himself when he sees my cabinets filled with maruchan ramen, cereal, and instant tea bags.

"Hibiki!" I lost my footing and tripped face first when I heard Suoh's voice and then a lot of footsteps running toward us. Arata and Kiyoshi stood there not giving rats arse about what's going on but I knew something, run for my life and pretend none of this ever happened. Too late though, Tamaki and the others stood next to us while I tried not to have a tantrum and throw myself out the window.  
"Cheerio ol' chaps! Nothing to see here just casually walking toward the classroom!" I waved my arms around and did one of those tipsy hat nods then turned around to get away from them but it was futile. Tamaki stopped me and smiled.

"You don't have to hide it! Introduce us to your siblings!" How did he. . . ?! I didn't have time to think it over because Arata pushed me out of the way and smiled. Thank goodness Hikaru caught me in time before I feel again and maybe this time broke my glasses.  
"Hibi-chan, you didn't tell me you had such 'andsome friendz! A boyfriend maybe?" Arata was doing it again, making that face that just loved to tease me and you know what I do back? My face grew hot and red with embarrassment first and then just run towards him to tighten my grip on his collar and maybe try to choke him when I revealed my dark side.  
"Very funny . . . .Say that again you bastard french wannabe git!"  
"Okay okay, I'm zorry but at least go eazy on the shirt!" That was so like Arata, only caring for his clothes and not his body, stupid french wannabe. Kiyoshi grabbed Arata and scolded him for acting up again when he's not suppose to.

"Was that really necessary Hibiki?" Asked Haruhi as I tried to straighten up my act in front of my friends/students.

"Yes, those two weirdos are my older siblings, Arata and Kiyoshi Shiraga." Speaking of those two, they came back after their little talk. Arata looking deflated and Kiyoshi annoyed as ever, looking as if he could break down a wall . . . he can if you push him over the limit.

"Hello my dear. Hibiki has never told us she had a beautiful older sister." I understand Tamaki was just trying to be polite but how could I not warn him soon enough that calling Arata a girl is a huge mistake. Usually, Arata had either a frying pan or a roll pin to hit anyone that calls him a girl and this time he was going to use it on Tamaki. He no longer smiled so this was the time Kiyoshi and I stepped back as Arata exploded.  
"Pardon moi!? Jou dare call zhe Arata Shiraga a girl!? The nerve to call a boy a girl!"  
"B-b-boy!?" Tamaki yelled as I just shook my head in disapproval then disarmed Arata from his weapon to give him a taste of his own medicine. I'm not scared of my brothers so I could do anything I wanted to if I wanted, they're the ones scared of me . . .well, except Natsu.

"If you're going to stay with me, you're going to learn to stop hitting people when they call you a girl you wanker!"  
"Arata . . Shiraga . . .the worlds famous culinary artist from Paris . ." Kyoya said and I'm surprised he knew that. Everyone stood silent and jumped.  
"'THE ARATA SHIRAGA! The man who always pleases the taste buds of every food critique!?"  
"The very zame! Ohohohoho~!"  
"You bloody nitwits! Stop encouraging the french wannabe!Let me at him Kiyoshi!" Arata has a huge ego the size of the universe and it just makes me want to punch the sense into him, another thing that just annoys the shit out of me is that he calls me 'little England'. Kiyoshi kept a tight grip on me so I wouldn't choke my brother to death and Arata hid behind Tamaki and Haruhi.

"Kiyoshi~! Use your military skills!"  
"Military?"  
"Oh you didn't know? Kiyoshi is in the military or was, stationed in Moscow most of his years!"

**WACK**

Kiyoshi is now my favorite since he shut up Arata with a slap. I stared blankly for a while and just began to laugh a bit, everyone joined in and stopped when my stomach began to growl. I should have ate before I decided to wait for these wankers.  
"Iz my little Hibiki hungry? Not to worry since Chef Arata will prepare your favorite, Sharlotka!"

Arata was pinching my cheeks at first and I slapped his hands away but when he said Sharlotka, my whole body froze and in my head ran through all the happy rainbow times I tasted Sharlotka and Vareniki_**[2]**_. I surrendered and nodded my head with a small blush and looked away so they wouldn't see me at my weakest.  
"I would . .really appreciate that . . Arata-nii . . . "

"AWW! She's zo cute when she tries to hide her blush! Reminds me of the time when-!"  
"YOU GIT! STOP TELLING THEM EVERYTHING!"

_**((A/N: Yep . . . This chapter gave me a brain freeze and it wasn't pretty. It's short too! . So you guys, you just met Arata and Kiyoshi!**_

_**Arata is like the dotting motherly type that will not hesitate to punch you in the face if you say the wrong things and just cares for her daughter. I think I just butchered the french accent! WHYY?! **_

_**Kiyoshi is the second voice of reason and the tall dude that'll kick your butt if you don't behave. **_

_**[1] - Sharlotka: sponge cake filled with custard and fruit puree.  
**__**[**__**2] - Vareniki: boiled sweet dumplings with a bunch of fruit fillings (They're delicious! I've had the ones with grape in them before)**_

_**THis chapter is now coming to an end so its best to say I'm leaving for lunch with my good friend, Russia and my brother, Sealand and my awesome partner in crime, Zero!**_

_**Don't forget to review!**_

_**Auf wiedersehen! ))**_


	8. Stop! Physical Exam Ahead!

_**((A/N: I really appreciate this you guys! Lots of reviews that just made me laugh XDD And some corrections of my definitions as such so yeah I actually have time to do all of this but I'm not sure if I'll be able to do them in time since I'm going to make me an awesome Gilbird Plushie! YAAAA~! **_

_**PARTY HARD PEOPLE!**_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

_Rusty: XDDDDDDD You're overusing British slang! I like that! Where did I park my lorry?! XDD Don't be mean to Shou-san, he just wants the best of his daughter! :P I'll later explain as to why Shou-san hates the Ootori family . . hee hee hee!_

_musepro: I was actually listening to Brave when I was writing this so yeah! You went to one of her concerts!? O.O You're the first person to notice so you get a virtual cookie! *gives you virtual cookie* I will! And the 'that information is classified' I got that out of Hetalia ask a nation panel when they asked America a question about Tony._

_CraaazzyGeek: YAY~! People think my story is awesome but is it awesome as Prussia *don't answer that* I don't find it offencive actually, everything I write is either suppose to be fitting for the story I write like if its a Romantic/Comedy, it must be hilarious alright! I actually got the description of the foods from a travel book to Moscow. So, blame the author of that travel book! That, and also because I was hungry. I type the weirdest stuff when I'm hungry!_

_**Lets get started people! Yeah baby yeah!))**_

_**((Hibiki's POV))**_

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

"WAKE UP HIBIKI-CHAN! WAKE UP!"

"AHHH~!" Instead of sleeping elegantly wearing silk pajamas in a soft bed and ignoring the sunlight with the thick canopy, Arata came in with a megaphone and screamed at it to make sure I wake up and tumbled to the floor, I was now reconsidering if I really should let him stay here. Damn french wannabe. The door opened and Kiyoshi came over wearing his sweatshirt and sweatpants meaning he just came from running this 'beautiful' early morning. Arata giggled when he was me and my bedhead, I'll just consider him lucky that I actually let him live in my house but not lucky enough to choke him.

"DAMN YOU! Ever heard of peaceful sleeping you bastard French wannabe?!" I threw him out of my room and locked both my bedroom door and his bathroom door since they're attached. Everyday, I get ready at 5 A.M. and head toward the school so I can get everything prepared for everyone in my classes. Today, I decided to wear my red shirt, black tie, black trousers and some black suspenders. Again, my glasses the guys got me were still bothering me but I still put them on and I could see everything clearly now. I headed to the kitchen to boil some water and eat some ramen but all I heard from the kitchen was a scream and metal falling on the floor. My first instinct was to see what happened but I just made an annoyed face when I saw Arata on the floor and in his hands were boxes of my ramen and his face had a horrific look like I just died or something. He ran up to me with teared up eyes and cupped my face.

"Hibiki, darling! 'ow could you like like thiz?! A Shiraga dezerves the best of the best! I will forever cook in thiz house! NO MORE INZTANT FOOD!"

O▵O/

NOOOOO~~~~! My life is over! That food is my thinking food and they help me get through depression or help me write lyrics to the songs I write!

I pulled away from Arata and grabbed my satchel to leave early, I'll just eat on the way to the school, it's just three blocks and a train ride away. I was just about to say I'm leaving when Kiyoshi stopped me and gave me that serious look that always shows 'you have to know this."

" . . . .Don't get too close to Ootori . . ." He said and I got the message. I nodded my head and left as quickly as I could to get me whatever at that McDonalds place. A reason why Kiyoshi warned me about Ootori is that my family has a deep hatred towards the Ootori's.  
Sixty years ago, my great grandfather was in good terms with them, best friends you could say, until one of the Ootori's betrayed his trust on an overseas business contract. Great Grandfather, being the forgiving person he was, decided to let it be and made a childish rivalry at first but everything turned more serious when Yoshio Ootori tried to take my mother away from while father and mother were courting. That event sparked a feud between our two families, even more when one of the older Ootori sons almost took away Natsu-nii's fiancee. I doubt Kyoya knows but who cares right now, I'm not going to be a part of this feud even if it runs within the family for the past 3 generations.

"Bloody hell! I'm going to miss the bloody train if I don't hurry!"

~/+/~

"Hibiki Shiraga . . .do you know why I called you?"  
This was so scary, the chairman had such a scary look on his face and I grew so nervous I just had to look away just a little while.  
"Actually sir, no. Please feel free to fill me in Suoh-san."  
I had to act cool, it'd be a mess if I act like a nitwit which is never good. Suoh-san loosened up and started to laugh, how . . . WHAT THE BLOODY HELL?!  
I must have made bad choices in choosing this school!

"Hibiki, you should have seen your face! Ahahaha! Anyways, the schools physical exam is coming up and I've caught up with your current situation, the students here think you're just another student with a mysterious background and thes who take your classes keep you you are a secret."  
"Ah . . .yeah. . .?" That bloody wazzock _**[0]**_! How dare he try to scare me like that!? I now see as to why father had such a hard time dealing with git now I'm dealing with his git of a son.  
"I had this great idea of you taking the exams at a special 'boys' clinic." He explained it to me carefully as I looked at him like he was the craziest person I've met well not as crazy as Arata or Tamaki but still. I had no choice but to agree, I'm already depressed as it is and to add my worries is letting everyone know I'm a girl. Great. .. . . .Everything is just a total balls-up _**[1]**_

"Great! Have a good day Hibiki!

_So weird . . ._

_**DING DANG DONG DING DANG DONG**_

"Okay class, review the notes and be ready to present your music on Wednesday. Class dismissed." I said and everyone just rushed out to go home or to their after school activities. As for me, I put away all the work I had to grade and went on to go to the host club with the two gingers, Hikaru and Kaoru, who waited for me out in the halls.  
"You look tired sensei, something wrong?" Kaoru asked. I'm glad someone is taken an interest as to how I feel, bless these gingers Queen Elizabeth!

"I thought coffee would wake me up but it didn't do nothing today. Ever since those two weirdos moved in, my life's a living hell; waking me up too damn early with a bloody megaphone, casting a schedule on what I do and worse of all, taking away all my instant food!"  
I knew this was a bad idea from the start but I can't defy my father no matter how much I hated the idea. I was so depressed that the gingers had to carry me toward the music room, I have to play 'Arthur' to get out of my depression. Why does depression get to me?!  
"Easy Hibiki-sensei . . "  
"Some nice, fresh air will clear your mind." Said Kaoru as we walked at the opposite direction of the club room. Are we going outside or something?

. . . . . .  
. . . . . .

Of course we are Hibiki! Why do you think we're going to get 'nice, fresh, clean air'!? Those idiots at home must have contaminated their stupidity toward me! "Where are we going?" I asked with my head still hanging about, I could hear them smirk and then I knew that this wasn't going to be good. So I just started to move around, trying to get out of their grip but it was futile. So I started to yell at them.  
"Unhand me you ginger gits! You don't want to be in Her Majesties Pleasure_**[2]**_! I won't do whatever you have planned so get your hands off of me!-"

And my voice started to drown out when we went further and further down the halls of the school and then I went blind from the light of the sun. When my vision came back, I saw everybody all dressed up in waiter outfits and kimonos. What was this? Cosplay?

. . . .  
. . . .

"SUOH~! OOTORI! WHAT IN THE NAME OF HER MAJESTY ARE YOU WEARING?!" I yelled, jumping out of the twins grip and tried my best to restrain myself from hitting them either in the stomach or face. Tamaki didn't bother with my foul mood and just gave me a tour of the place which I just noticed it was all filled with cherry blossoms. To be honest, that did help me calm down and just started to pay more attention towards the blossoms rather than the twins coming closer to me with a waiter suit in their hands and an evil glint in their eyes . . . .

WAIT! WHAT?!

"Wait! Get that blasted thing away from me! WAHH~!

~/+/~

**_The host club is now opened for business._**

Yes, I was not forced to wear this waiter outfit while I keep on playing on the piano toward one of my favorite pieces from Joe Hisaishi. Yes I'm talking about that Joe Hisaishi _**[3]**_ Seeing is that it is spring, I've decided to play spring song with the little orchestra group Kyoya had called out for me since I can't play 5 instruments at once or can I? When we opened the club, the gates to where were were at, had opened and all the girls that came to visit us back in the music room are now here waiting for us to entertain them. I'm already doing my job as to provide the music and until the hour of four will I be allowed to do both host and play.

"Oh Hibiki-kun, you look so dashing! What piece was that you were playing a while ago?" A girl from my table asked me as I sat next to her and her friend. "A piece by one of my favorite movie composers, Joe Hisaishi - _**The Flower Garden. What a better way to celebrate spring than some refreshing music. Life stand before me like an eternal spring with refreshing clothes.**_"

This is impossible!

I just want to hide away from everyone right now!  
"Excuse me, I must tend to something important so wait for me my flowers." I said bowing down and as I walked away, I heard them all fangirling as I would like to call it and say all nonsense like 'He's such a gentleman!'

Today was just not my day, that's what I should say to myself or better yet, Best of British [4]. My only companion as of right now would have been the cool spring air as I just stared off into space. I would have done fine by myself since I needed to be alone for a while but blasted Ootori had to come over and 'talk'.

_' "Need help Miss Shiraga?" Okay I'm seriously going to hurt somebody if people keep popping out of nowhere but it turns out it was just Kyoya. Traitor!_  
_"I don't need your help Ootori, I'll just take off these damn things and I can walk perfectly fine." Which I was definitely right about, I walked like a proper lady and I didn't get far because someone scooped my feet off the floor and by someone, I mean Kyoya._  
_"Put me down you Arsehole! I have legs and can walk fine!"_  
_Carrying me is rare. If you carried me, you were a brave soul because sometimes I would have something to knock you down and I was holding onto high heels. Someone's about to get a shoe stuck in their brain for the rest of their life._  
_"Its faster this way since you're very light."_  
_"Who asked you arse!? I never agreed of you carrying me and since when do you care or willing to help me eh?!"_  
_"Since I saw how beautiful you look like this."_

_BA-BMP BA-BMP BA-BMP BA-BMP '_

"GAHH~ Why am I even remembering it!? That means nothing, nothing at all. I mean, it's not possible to fall in love this quickly right?! Of course I'm right! How could I not be?! It's impossible to fall in love so quickly I mean there is such thing as love at first sight but I never believed in that nonsense!

"Ahahahahaha~ How do you like me now you french frog!? There is no such thing as love at first sight!" I, unfortunately have to have said it out loud for the whole world to hear and Kyoya especially. Dammit all and big mouth! How could I live like this?!  
"Hibiki, what is the reason you are out here?" He asked. "What's it to you arsehole!? I mean sure, you care about profits but why are you even damn concerned about me!?"

I'm what you called a Tsundere . . . I'm no normal girl because I hate showing feelings unless it involves some type of musical instrument or . .'that' problem . . .  
"Are you alright? You don't have a fever do you Hibiki?" In just one swift movement, that raven haired bastard grabbed my chin gently and made, more like forced, me to look at him . .

At . .his. . .beautiful . .onyx . .colored eyes . . .

What the hell am I saying?! I sound like a love struck git! In the position that I am in, I can't fall in love with anyone, especially if they are from this school, near my age and whose name is Kyoya Ootori! Realizing our position, I tried to mentally get my arms to move again and push that Shadow king away from me while I looked down toward the grass as if it were the most interesting thing in the world. If Arata was here to see my blushing face, he would be all over me saying 'my cute little england, you're so cute when you blush.' I hate it!  
"I-I-I suggest you get back to what you were doing Ootori! I want to be alone!" I said, studdering. Double moe points! Hooray!

_**((Kyoya's P.O.V))**_

_**Hibiki Shiraga . . . I remembered hearing about her the first time from my father with a tone of disinterest. Fuyumi said to me that we used to be friends with the Shiraga's but then something happened and father refuses to explain why. Never in my right mind did I think I would have a chance to meet her in person since she was well known everywhere she went. Then one night, I had a chance to see how beautiful she really was. The lush, wavy black hair of hers, the curious blue eyes that always wondered, her physique was just perfect you could say but was I in love? Hardly, I was in entranced. Her music was a way to communicate, to show off her emotions. . . but was I allowed? To love this girl?**_

No . . .it's not possible.

Kyoya watched curiously at the figure of Hibiki as she just kept on staring at the sky like it was just a new discovery to the world. The girl had an interesting background, yes, he would give that much and an interesting family like the other day when he saw two of her older siblings. Who else would he and his friends meet while Hibiki is with them? The eldest or the youngest next?

"Mama~~~! Why can't my sister and daughter be more like girls?!" Out of nowhere did the blonde male known as Tamaki Suoh interrupted the time he had of peace, now being forcefully hugged by the blonde idiot. Hibiki, who was nearby behind Tamaki, showed a vein pop out from her forehead and making a fist. "YOU BLOODY WANKER! HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M NOT YOUR SISTER!?I ONE FRENCHY IS ENOUGH ALREADY IN MY FAMILY!"  
This was amusing, yes, the girl was interesting. Not like any other, one that showed many faces. "Don't worry boss, Haruhi's bound to be found out anyways."  
"Physical exams are the day after tomorrow."

There were going to be people who were wanting to see Hibiki, his Hibiki changing. Oh, isn't the world just so cruel? Yes, yes it is. "Say Hibiki, don't you have to do one since you're sort of like a student?" Asked Kaoru and he drew closer to Hibiki. Kyoya watched with full attention and a desire to rip Kaoru's arms off of Hibiki. Speaking of her, she 'cutely' nodded her head and raised her index finger like she always done when she wanted to prove a point. "Well, yeah. The chairman assigned me to get my exam at the special 'boys' clinic. I'll be fine as long as no pervert come or magically appears."

~/+/~

_**((Hibiki's P.O.V))**_  
**"Attention all Ouran students, please report to your respective class clinics for physical exams. Thank you."**

You're welcome woman from the magical talking box that's coming from the wall.

I'm so sorry but I'm a bit nervous. Damn you Spring Heeled Jack!_**[5]** _If I ever finish with whatever it is here, I shall hit my idiot french wannabe of a brother in the face when I get home. Don't ask, he's just my punching bag whenever I'm pissed off.  
"Well I guess I should hang about until my time to go. The clinics not that far from the main hall I guess." I said to myself like I was having a conversation with someone beside me so why not, I was f**king talking to the flying mint bunny anyways!  
"Oh look! It's Hibiki Shiraga!"  
"Eh!? No way! Do you think he'll take off his shirt?"

!  
Now I see why the bloody hell those boy were I guess 'excited' about Physical exams. It's a day where girls, fangirls, get to check out their favorite fit chap _**[6]**_. It just plain disgusts me but at the same time, I'm envies because at least they can aimlessly stare at them full of love, I can try and then I fail.  
"Hey Hibiki!" I felt an unnerving presence from the twins . . .How is it possible that I remember their troublesome aura? Easy, I was staring right at them. Hikaru wrapped his arm around my shoulders, I almost tripped when they forced me to go with them to their doctor since almost everyone here has their own private doctor while I have some random one at the clinic.  
"Hey, let me go you ginger wanker! I need to get the bloody hell out of here for my exams you git!"  
I was then released and then tripped again by thin air. Wow, I'm so agile aren't I? I would have landed on the floor if I didn't feel a pair of arms wrap around me and then helped me stand up. Just as I was about to thank this person, I looked up and saw a smirking Kyoya. My mind went blank and my whole body froze as my face just stared at that bastard.  
"Kyah~ A Kyoya and Hibiki Moment!" Cried a random fangirl, whoever she was, she created some raid and all the girls just started to fangirl as much as possible. My ears being sensitive to very loud noises, covered my ears while still in Kyoya's arms. As if he knew I was in pain, he somehow carried me away from the infirmary and outside in the hallway. But before we were able to get out, we bumped into some random doctor who seemed to be in a hurry, Kyoya looked at him suspiciously before continuing some more.  
When he stopped, I jumped out of his grip and just angrily stared at him.

"Ootori, what the hell you git!?"  
"That's all the thank you I get from getting you out of that room. My, miss Hibiki, you're such a difficult person . . but it's the difficulty that makes you interesting to watch." He said. The room must have been getting hot because I felt like I was burning up so much that I had to undo my tie. I was about to undo the collar of my shirt when I remembered that Kyoya was standing in front of me that I began to blush even more that I could put a tomato to shame. Again like yesterday, I looked away from him that way he or anybody else, if there were any, couldn't look at me. It's embarrassing. "Fine you git! T-t-t-hank you for the brill job you did there O-ootori . Don't ever touch me again!" I said gently slapping the back side of the head, it's a wonder how I reached it since I'm like 11 inches shorter than the twit. He just started smiling which by the way, was scaring the heck out of me. Who are you and what have you done to the real Kyoya?  
"Like I said interesting to watch."  
"All right you git, I get it!" I said, turning away to go to the 'special boys' clinic but there was also something I needed to say to him.  
"Get back there and make sure they don't know about Haruhi's secret and that she knows of her appointment to where I'm headed as well!" I may be a Tsundere but I protect those that I care even if they don't know how I feel since I'm not the type of person to be so open hearted. After that, I ran as fast as I could to the clinic where I tried to catch my breath and then opened the door as if nothing had happened. Sitting on the chair was a female doctor that was surely to have known of my situation.

"Hello Shiraga-san, I was aware of your situation. If you wouldn't mind as to disrobe for me behind that curtain." She said, pointing to the closed curtains over to that corner. I really didn't mind so I did as I was told.

~/+/~

_**((Normal P.O.V))**_

So, Tamaki tried to disguise himself as Haruhi but sadly failed. Thats what happens when you're gullible and taking some of the twins suggestions. Kyoya was doing as specifically as Hibiki had told him but why? Well, it was his idea after all and making all the others wait was just his little revenge from being called supporting cast by Tamaki, Homosexual or otherwise. I'm going to have to completely agree with that. Haruhi took up on Kyoya's offer as she and the Host club members decided to go ahead toward the Special boys clinic since they already knew of Hibiki's situation. Right before they were about to go, the sound of a girl in fear was heard right behind them and they all turned their heads toward a group all mixed with nurses, the girls friends maybe and one male doctor.  
"I swear I'm telling the truth. One of the doctors tried to grab me on my shoulder, he was trying to make a pass at me. I've never been so terrified!" A nurse nearby tried to comfort her as he was on the floor on her knees. She's so getting her dress all filthy but who cares, she's rich so she can pay the dry cleaning.

"Wow how scary!" One girl said.  
"Do you think it was a pervert?" Said another.  
Kyoya pondered for a moment and then was in a thinking pose. "I had a feeling this might happen." He said. The twins, Mori, Honey, Tamaki and Haruhi looked at him, listening to what he had to say.  
"What do you mean Kyoya-sempai?" Said Haruhi.  
"A bit earlier today, as I was carrying Hibiki out of the school infirmary #1, I bumped into a strange doctor. He was wearing a white lab coat but clearly he wasn't one of our hospitals doctors and I thought he was a little odd." "Shouldn't you have said something sooner?" Said Hikaru and Kaoru a bit peeved off since their 'Shadow king' failed to inform them of this predicament. Kyoya, being a smartass, came out of his thinking pose and made a clear statement toward the twins.  
"Well, it's no big deal. I'm sure the security guard will catch him."

Their world was about to shatter from what they were about to hear.  
"Excuse me miss, did you happen to notice where the pervert doctor went?"  
"Yes sir, he ran off toward the Special Boys Clinic."

That's where . . .!

"Hibiki!"

Back towards the clinic, Hibiki had begun to undress herself starting from her tie and then took off her shirt to reveal her pale blue undershirt and with her shirt off, you could clearly tell she was somewhat of a B-cup. She was a light and turned around to see a strange man with a lab coat and light brown hair trying to be as quiet as possible. Hibiki's eyes just snapped wide open and trembled in fear as she began to recollect what had happened in London . .

'_Grab her!'_  
_'Wait! What going on?!'_  
_'Shut up you bitch! You're about to learn what happens when you think you're greater than us British folk.'_  
_'No please, leave me alone! Someone help!'_

The strange man looked back toward Hibiki who had a terrified look written on her face. The man tried to reassure that he wasn't going to do anything but he was met with a foot on his jaw as he flew toward the wall and landing right next to Hibiki was Honey. Hibiki held on to her shirt as another was put on her head to be sure that she was covered

"One . . . good looks that attract the public eye. . . ."  
"Two . . more wealth than you can imagine . . ."  
"Three . . .Chivalry that will never be to unlooked . . . . .  
" . . . . . .the hideous wickedness of this world. . . ."

"That's what makes up the Ouran Host club . . . "  
"We're here! Watch out!" Everyone, excluding Kyoya, Haruhi and Hibiki, said toward the man who was now begging for mercy. If you looked carefully toward Hibiki, you could see tears forming in her eyes but she tried to calm down now that her friends where here.

"I live in the next town over, I'm a doctor of a medicine clinic there. My name is Yabu. My wife left me some months ago and took my daughter with her." "Well, thats a stupid name for a doctor, unless your quack." Both the twins said as everyone began to hear the life story of the strange doctor named Yabu.  
"I know but I'm looking for my daughter as I said before and I know she goes to this school."  
"Not to pry into your family life but why did your wife leave you."  
"I'm not a person that is good with money and I live in a life full of constant debt. One day, my wife said she had enough and decided to leave to her mothers house and took my daughter with her! Life is just so cruel!"  
"Oh you poor man!" Tamaki seemed to be the only one moved by the story of the poor doctor Yabu but unfortunately, the man had been looking for his daughter at the wrong school so it had been clarified by the one and only Kyoya Ootori. Hibiki, who had been watching the whole time, saw a different side of everyone today but was she going to let them see a side that she promised to keep to herself.

_No . . ._

_At least . .not . .yet . . ._

So, everyone stared at the doctor as he began to leave the schools grounds. Hibiki, again, tried her best not to cry but the sudden tears have been noticed by Honey.  
"Hibi-chan, are you crying?!" He said, making everyone worry. Once again, Hibiki's tsundere side showed up and as always, tried to conceal her emotions.

"No! I'm not Honey-san, something just went into my eyes that's all!" She said wiping the leftover tears. They all left it be with a laugh but Kyoya perfectly knew that there had to be something troubling her like the day he tried to take the piece of paper out of her hair and she just grabbed his wrist and now . . . .

_What is it that you're hiding . . .Hibiki Shiraga . .?_

_**((A/N: This took me all day to write you know! I didn't even leave my bed because I got sick! Yeah sick! My fourth period teacher made the class walk around the school in the last 30 minutes of class and I had to run all the way back to the class to get my stuff and get on the bus before it left! I barely made it and I was totally out of breath and wheezing like heck. If I'm too overworked like that, I could get sick easily!**_

_**Okay lets review some British Slang/extras!**_  
_**[0] - Wazzock - an idiot [1] - balls-up - a messed up situation [2] - Her Majesties Pleasure - When visiting England, try to avoid being detained at Her Majesty's pleasure. This means being put in prison with no release date!**_  
_**[3] - Joe Hisaishi - Ahh! This man! He is the man that composed the music to Howls Moving Castle, Spirited Away, Ponyo, etc. I worship him!**_  
_**[4] - Best of British - its the same way of saying Good luck here in good ol' 'merica!**_  
_**[5] - Spring heeled Jack - an entity from English folklore from the Victorian Era, known for his epicly startling hops.**_  
_**[6] - fit chap - Sexually attractive guy (yeah . . please don't use this)**_

_**I've made a poll on who you guys want to see appear on the next chapie! So check it out on my profile! Please don't be afraid, we're all friends here! Please or the cookies shall cease to exist!**_  
_**Until next time and don't forget to Review Review Review!**_

_**Dasvidaniya! ))**_


	9. A Wedding and a Warning

_**((A/N: Okay that was a bad mistake of creating that A/N which had absolutely no purpose in this story except just make you laugh so I'm gonna delete it if only one, ONLY ONE, person suggests it okay? Well, I making 90's and 100's now in Honors Physics! YAY!**_

_**And halloween just ended so maybe a day or a week from it, I'll post a Halloween themed chapter for our beloved OHSHC! *does a weak happy dance***_  
_**Guys, if you have like a DeviantART, lets all be buddies and enjoy OHSHC fandoms because they are groups like that, I'm gonna need help creating a group or maybe there already is a group . .*overthinking the process***_

_**REVIEW REPLIES!**_

_RANDOM COOKIE NINJA: (Btw, love your name, its awesome!) DERN YOU CHAPTER 9 AND 10! EVIL VILLAINS, YOU SHALL NOT KEEP A READER FROM READING YOU! I don't know what to do gurl, maybe . .. it has something to do with awesomeness or something . . .YOUR PHONE IS THE VILLAIN! WORK EVIL VILLAIN!_

_cam.98 : NEW REVIEWER! WELCOME! DAWWWW thank you! I think it's cute too, the way Hibiki is like all denial and stuff about her feelings!_

_Rusty: It really pains me to write about Shou-san's family, except Hibiki, really hating on KyoHibi. They belong together! One simply does not meddle with true love! I'm so glad you like the chapter! I'm planning on writing more while I'm on break from school!_

_Propsoda2121: AWW Thank you awesome person! I'll update as quick as possible!_

_VIVEN G.: *gives you a tissue* Its okay bro! I know the feeling! And YES! SOMEONE WHO NOTICES! I AM AWESOME AND MY PEEPS KNOW IT! *don't eat peeps in front of me, just don't, I cry If I see my bird be eaten* I will finish this chapter! I WILL FINISH THIS STORY FOR EVERY FANGIRL (And you) THAT WATCHES ANIME! Thank you for the praise!_

_SmolderingBlackRose: Yeah well that was what I could come up so you guys can be entertained! I can't wait for your opinion on the chapter! Be ready and I'll let you guys know!_

_KikuneRion: Oh you're fine chica! Welcome back anyways! About your question about me playing an instrument, I play little piano and some guitar and sing! :D You can almost say that I'm a music nerd, I also take Music Theory but I'm more of History/English/Foreign Language/Art Nerd XDDDDD I'll be here if you need me! *prussia he*_

_**Well, lets all continue on with the story! ENJOY MY PRETTIES! BUT FIRST!**_  
_**AUSTRIA! RUSSIA! ENGLAND! PRUSSIA! QUICK GRAB MY PUFFIN!**_  
_**Austria, Russia, England and Prussia: *looks at this flock of Puffins* Which one?**_  
_**ME: ANY ONE OF THEM JUST QUICK!**_  
_**Austria, Russia, England and Prussia: *grabs one and then it starts fly in the air quickly***_  
_**ME: MIGRATION! FLY MY PRETTIES FLY! *flies as well* MY PEOPLE NEED ME!**_

_**((Hibiki's P.O.V))**_

I took a leave of absence for the day since today was really important in my family especially to a certain somebody by the name of Natsu. . .

Today was his and Yukiko's wedding day, I have no doubt in my mind that she was as happy as the day Natsu-nii proposed to her. I know because I was there that winter day and to make it even more cliche, it started to snow like it could always happen in those Shojo manga. Even the Chairman of the school called off school today because he wanted to see his friends oldest child marry the most famous actress in all of Japan. Who wouldn't want to see that?

I was in my room, getting the finishing touches to my outfit to the wedding. I'll be going as a girl as requested from my future sister-in-law. So, I bought some extensions that were in my hair color and I had curl almost every single strand then there was the makeup problem. I didn't know what the bloody hell I was going to do! I only wear some clear lip gloss, which I think works better for me than that good for nothing chapstick! Blush, eyeliner, eyeshadow, Mascara!? Bloody hell no!

I'll only wear a bit of the pink blush, purplish blue eye shadow and the shimmering lip gloss that my mother gave me before I came here, she said I would be needing it if I ever met a boy. What would she know, it's not like I will fall in love with my students, Mother knows of the consequences so why would she be so fond of the idea? Anyways, back to the makeup, I really didn't need mascara since my eyes are pretty long and no eyeliner because I'm freaked out of something like that almost being poked in my damn eye. Who invented it anyways? The guy who created the high heels so girls could run slower?

Probably…

Done with the makeup and it looked pretty decent even though I was the one doing it, and that I tried following the directions from a magazine that Kiyoshi got for me so I could be at my best. Yay! Speaking of Kiyoshi and that French wannabe, they're at their own room, both getting ready with the suits that I got for them; White dress shirt, decent black coats, grey waistcoats, suspenders, red ties, pink cherry blossom corsages, black trousers and black shoes that looked pretty damn well on them. I must make them noticeable so they can get married and get off my back, I mean, grow up. The final touch up for my look was this white pleated bubble hem party dress with a bow sash wrapping me around the waist line. The dress wasn't tight nor loose, it was flowy and was at the right height which was an inch below my knees. As for shoes, I wore these light pink flats that had a little pink lace bow at the end and a bit of glitter. I felt myself becoming a bit sick as I stared at myself in the mirror in my bathroom. I looked like I was back in college with all those horrible people, it felt like I was staring back at a me that was innocent…..

. . . .

I can't get that me down especially on my brothers wedding day, I should be happy because he gets to start his own family and I get an Onee-san.

I should be happy…..Right?

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"Hibi-chan, are you ready? I can't wait to see ma petite soeur**[1]** in the dress that I gave to her!" You know that was my idiot brother that I have to bare for a while since he is so annoying, always talking in that french accent! Bloody french wannabe wanker!

"Just hurry up you bloody git! We need to get there so I can get the music started!" I forgot to tell you guys, it's around 6 A.M right now, we have to get the finishing touches here and there since it has to be perfect! I went out, met with the dashing groomsmen of my brother and I'll just be entertainer. Some of the songs I've chosen were ones that were fitting toward Yukiko's and the guests wishes. I couldn't wait to see the Martinez's, their son and daughter are my childhood friends that my father let me get along with and they're really nice. What worries me is that I'm going to have to see the Hitachiin twins, Suoh, and both Haninozuka and Morinozuka...I'm not ever going to get rid of them aren't I?

"Come on Hibiki, we'll waited for you in the car and then head out toward the country." I heard Kiyoshi say at the other side of the door, me trying to scramble and get together the music and whatever else I needed during the wedding. I hurried out the door and into the car which was a nice black Honda fit. I had to ride in the back but it was nice, seeing the scenery was comfortable enough and I had even more ideas so I could make this day unforgettable for the wedded couple.

~/+/~

Time really flew when I noticed that we finally arrived at the Main estate home in the country because I noticed the trail of the still blooming cherry blossoms and then the white gates that were the entrance and exit to the house. The driveway gate, one made of Aluminum, has accent of gold on it and on each side has an 'S' and it was a slide gate opener. The double 'S' gave the estate the name 'Silver Skies' for an odd reason but father decided to keep it.

The drive thru is rounded and so many cars can park to then be let in by one of the many staff members of our home and the guests are soon met with the extravagant and rather large, 2 story double stair grand foyer. A glass chandelier was right in the middle of the room, looking down on the sundial that I always found interesting. If you head on straight from where you were at, you could go to the 2 story library and there's a hidden door to go off into the secret study room, which is my personal secret hideout spot. Also in the library is a spiral stairway that leads to the master bedroom, which nobody knows about except the people of the house. There is also a living room in the first floor which is towards your left if you were in the grand foyer and toward the right was the rear porch veranda which overlooked the 25 acres of land that we had and it was perfect place to have the wedding. Back toward the grand foyer, on your left when you're trying to go to the stairs, the dining room arch was there and both my mother and father were there, showing the catering how and where to place the guest that won't take long to arrive; the wedding started at 10.

I decided to go upstairs to my bedroom but then met with the sight of the soon-to-be wedded bride, Yukiko. Her bridesmaids were helping her put on her dress and get everything perfect, she just had to look at me and then jump towards my direction to then envelop me in a tight hug.

"Oh Hibiki, it's so good to see you again! Don't you look so beautiful!? The dress Arata picked out for you really suits you!" "Hahaha! L-lets stop talking about that wanker and try to arrange the setup of the songs. So, as you're entering, I'll conduct the orchestra the wedding march and I was thinking maybe_ Opus 23_ or my personal favorite, _Love me_." "So many good choices Hibiki! Just do your best Hibiki!" She gave me a smile and I could have sworn that she had that little sparkle in her red eyes that meant she was happy. I didn't realize how beautiful my onee-san was with the white dress and the white hair she had made her look a bit ghostly beautiful. I still can't believe that she's going to be my sister, I'm actually proud of Nii-san, finding someone like Yukiko.

"Well, I better get the Prelude going on." I said as I made my way toward the orchestra and discussed the plans of each song. They all wore something related to the theme of the wedding, white or light pink with a bit of black. The violinists were a mixture of men and women, the percussion player for the drums was male; about my same height but older, many flute players were female and the cello player was female, the cymbals were a mixture as well.  
Before I even knew it, people were beginning to come in and take their seats and we began to play _Secret Garden - Chopin_. I saw everyone coming in, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen walking down the aisle, my father walking down with my mother who seemed to be on the verge of tears and then I saw my brother walking toward the stand, all decorated in cherry blossoms and a few roses. He was all dressed up in a white tuxedo with a grey waistcoat, white trousers, a black tie, black knee-high boots and some black gloves. He looked like a prince in a fairy tale story if a little girl was here and he was toward Yukiko who now began to walk toward the aisle with her father in her hands and the bouquet of red roses and her veil just flew with the air and I just began playing_ A River flows in you ._

_"We gathered here today to celebrate the union of two souls who've found their other half. Each of them would like to say their vows. May the bride go whenever she pleases."_

The minister said as he motioned toward the Yukiko and all she could do was just look at Natsu-ni in the eyes with that same sparkle only it was much more bigger this time. She let out a dreamy sigh and then started to move her mouth.

_" We talked about dreams together you and I but did we ever imagine ourselves being here today? Something changed and on that day, I knew I loved and trusted you with all my heart. That fateful day when I saw you walking by to meet my father, how could I not resist being smitten by you? Today, I'm honored to tell you, everyone here who is present how much I love you. When I become yours I wish to keep the following things:_  
_- As we grow together, I vow to always love you  
__- When you are sick, I vow to always be by your side until you are better  
- I promise to support you to reach all your dreams  
- I vow to be the best mother I can be for our future children  
- I promise to be your best friend, to laugh at your joys and comfort you in your sorrows  
-I vow to never forget this moment "__  
_

_"May the Groom go whenever he pleases.."_ Gestured the minister again but this time toward Natsu-nii, he had the same reaction like Yukiko but this with a look full of passion and respect. By this time, I started to play _One day I will…_.

_"Yukiko, our friendship had grown so strong, I knew I did not want to live without you. My dearest friend is now my dearest love more precious than money. Every time I look into your eyes and I just know how much I love you. When we first met, I did not want to do anything but be with you. Forever doesn't even seem long enough to tell you mean to me. When you become mine forever, I wish to keep the following things:_  
_- I vow I will work hard all the days of my life to take care of you  
__- When we grow up, we can do it together because I never want us to be apart  
- I vow to love you more than anyone has ever had and take you away to a place that is just our place.  
__- I vow to protect you all your life with all my life._

_On this day that you promised to marry me, I have no regrets for you will always be mine. I kiss you firmly, a hundred times, embrace you tenderly and sketch in my imagination a drawing in which only you and I can figure out."_

I could have sworn to have heard many aw's in the crowd and it just made me want to laugh.

_"Please, repeat after me..I give you this ring as a symbol of my love and faithfulness….. "_

_"I give you this ring as a symbol of** my love** and **faithfulness**….."_

_"As I place it on your finger, I commit my heart and soul to you…"_

_"As I place it on your finger, I commit **my heart** and **soul** to you…"_

_"….I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today,"_

_"….I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today,"_

_**"Our wedding day."**_

"I give you this ring as a symbol of **my love** and **faithfulness**…..  
As I place it on your finger, I commit **my heart** and **soul** to you…  
….I ask you to wear this ring as a reminder of the vows we have spoken today,  
**Our wedding day."**

_Yiruma - Titanic …._

_"Groom, Natsu Shiraga, you this woman marry and become her partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness and in health, this person love, this person respect, this person help, this person comfort, until death, do you vow to fulfil?"_

_"Yes, **I vow to**."_

_"Bride, Yukiko Shinate, you this man marry and become his partner. Will you in peaceful times, during sickness and in health, this person love, this person respect, this person help, this person comfort, until death, do you vow to fulfil?"_

_"Yes, **I vow to**."_

_"Natsu Shiraga, Yukiko Shinate, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."_

It's official, I had a new sister and now my oldest brother is now married. They both kissed and soon walked down the aisle to be pelted with the petals of flowers or confetti. It was so beautiful. Natsu-nii led everyone toward the reception which was hidden behind a tall garden hedge and there was just even more of the continuous garden that everyone just had to stop and take pictures. A garden full of the most beautiful flowers and trees and a water fountain that was part river as well, this was the hospitality of a Shiraga, something to be expected.

"Hey Hibiki!"

That voice! The voice that I know from miles away, the voice that belonged to only one git and he went to Ouran Academy….

Tamaki Suoh….

I turned around as quickly as I could and gave off my best fake smile. I could have ran but damn these bloody heels trying to make women not run as fast as they could. With Suoh were the gingers, Honey-san, Mori-san, Haruhi and…...KYOYA!?

_'He's not suppose to be here! Calm down HIbiki...all will be okay if you just stay a few feet away from him… '_

"Hibiki, are you alright? You look a bit pale." Haruhi asked me as placed her hand over my forehead, probably to see if I had a fever of some kind. I kindly took her hand off and made a pout. This was not what I wanted to do on break from paper work and grading. I could be at the buffet table, eating chocolate or some flan that I always love from Maria.

"I'm fine Haruhi. It's just that I-"

"Hibiki!"

Just my luck, I heard my Nii-san yelling for me and then came over toward our little group but the moment he saw Kyoya is when he stopped behind me and pulled me towards him, taking a few steps back. No one else noticed but I did, his eyes changed from calm and loving to malice and anger.

"Hibiki...are these your friends?" He asked, no longer really interested. I nodded my head and presented each one.  
"Yes. From left to right is Tamaki Suoh, Kyoya Ootori, Haruhi Fujioka, Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Takashi Morinozuka."

"It's nice to finally meet you Natsu-san." Haruhi said. Natsu politely smiled at her and then at the others except Kyoya who stood just as emotionless as the other. If you were here, you could feel the thickness of the awkward situation and the aura of Natsu's need to just attack him. Yoshio or not, he still hated all Ootori.

"As to you as well Miss Fujioka. Excuse me, I need a word with my sister…. alone." Said Natsu, basically telling them to leave us. One side of me was relieved that there wasn't a fight or that the host club was here but another side said that the worse has yet to come. I looked at Natsu as he looked back like he just bailed me out of prison, which I doubt will happen. He hated Ootori just as much as father so I'm sure where this would be going…..

"What are you doing standing around that _**monster**_? I don't want you being near that boy!" He said, whispering loudly and tightly gripping on my shoulders that I could feel his fingernails dig into my skin a bit and I had to keep a straight face from the little amount of pain I was experiencing.

"I have a right to be around who I want to be around….Father told me to stay away from him as well, I follow his request."

"Still! I don't want you being near each other! This is my warning for you Hibiki! Stay away from that Ootori!"

Those words were ringing over and over again, 'Stay away...Stay away...Stay away...'

After our little talk, he left my side and walked over toward Yukiko who was enjoy her talk with her new family and they didn't seem to notice an Ootori here at a day when there isn't suppose to be conflict...  
"Hibi-chan!" My name was being called out again and there behind me was Honey-san with Mori-san behind him.

"Mori-san, Honey-san, are you two enjoying yourselves?" I said and smiled the best I could. Honey nodded his head while magically making a plate of cake appear before my very eyes. Now how did he do that?

"Yeah! By the way, Kyo-chan wants to see you~!" My whole world just crumbled into pieces as I heard the very name of the boy I'm suppose to stay away from but I choose to hate who I hate and like who I like, it's my decision not my entire families. It's my life, I choose what I want and what I don't...

"Alright chaps, I'll see what that git wants..." I made my way everywhere to find that bloody git and I finally did, he was standing there near the cherry blossom garden, admiring them as the petals began to fall one by one. One step toward another, I walked over towards him and the moment he turned around, I saw him smirking and fully turned around.

"What a lovely garden." He said. Wanker, I doubt that's all he had to say because of that stupid smirk slowly making its appearance.

"Yes, it is. They were a gift from the Prime minister. A lot of effort was put into this garden, I'm-" I had to pause because I felt someones hand placed upon my cheek and then saw the git lean towards my face...

He's wants to snog! NO!

And as quick as it came, the boy connected his lips toward mine and cupped my face into his hands.

**_What's going on?!_**

_**((A/N: I FINISHED!**_

_**Well, I totally am exhausted from writing but it's worth it since I receive so much praise for it ^^**_

_**This fanfic is turning into a novel pretty much soon and I can't wait for it ^^ The wedding scene is basically what I heard at my sister wedding, it was beautiful by the way, and remembered to write some of the vows and the ring ceremony so...yeah…..**_

_**I feel like I didn't give it my all in this chapter but it was the best I could do right now ^^;**_

_**Kyoya is so OOC right here! I don't like it XP But it's good right? RIGHT!? Oh well. If you're a Grammar Nazi or Punctuation Nazi, TELL ME WHERE I WENT WRONG! I actually love to be corrected!**_

_**Translations:**_  
_**[1] - Ma petite soeur: My little sister**_

_**Don't forget to review guys!**_

_**CROSS GAME OUT! Peace!))**_


End file.
